


Love Coach

by vipjuly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Denial, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/pseuds/vipjuly
Summary: Kris has spent the majority of his adult life offering "coaching services" to individuals who are maybe a bit too complex for eHarmony. His last gig before retirement should be the easiest million bucks he's ever made.Or, you know. It won't be.Park Chanyeol is Kris' last client, and oooh wee does Kris have his work cut out for him.





	Love Coach

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first time posting on ao3. mostly because i like how i don't have to chop my story up into multiple posts (cough, livejournal). crossposting can be found at my livejournal (julyfix).  
> i have been writing this fic for 10months and am so happy to have finally finished it. getting back into the creative scene is rough.  
> many many thanks to my wonderful beta christie for screaming at me in joy and telling me to remove hyphens. ♥

“Are you sure this amount is correct?” Kris adjusts his spectacles on the tip of his nose, his eyes counting three commas on the check made out to him and dated for today.

The older couple sitting across from him look grave. The man responds, “Our son needs all the help he can get, Mr. Wu.”

The man's wife is slightly tearful, holding a tissue up to her nose, exclaiming, “He's a good boy, Mr. Wu! He just needs direction!”

The man clears his throat. “He does exceedingly well as the heir to my company, but he needs guidance on being a successful heir to the family, as well.”

“I’m not even asking for grandbabies,” the woman sniffs. “I just want to see him settle down!”

Kris glances back down at the check. It's the most zeroes that have ever been attached to his name in one sitting - and he has helped plenty of wealthy people in the past decade. Then again, the couple sitting in front of him are the breadwinners of the country's most successful fortune five-hundred company, so the amount penned in neatly on the check is hardly a surprise. Trying to keep a professional demeanor, Kris nods, long fingers reaching up to take off his glasses as he sends the elderly couple a charming, reassuring smile. “Mr. and Mrs. Park, I will have your son turned around and married in a year, per your request.”

The woman bursts into tears, “Thank you! Thank you!”

The couple stands and Kris shakes Mr. Park's hand, flashing a confident smile. Kris has spent the majority of his adult life coaching people on how to be successful; in business, school, and even personal matters. It sounds like Mr. and Mrs. Park's son will be an easy task - a good ol’ heart-to-heart about acting like a grown man and settling down should do the trick.

The easiest million bucks Kris has ever made.

-

This is going to be the hardest million bucks Kris has ever made.

Park Chanyeol knows what his parents have set him up to do, and while he doesn't seem bothered by it, Kris can tell he has his work cut out for him. Chanyeol's hair is shaggy, clothes about a size too large, smile a bit too… _much_ at the edges - and when they shake hands, Kris is pulling away with almost bruised fingers. Vigorous. Not a bad quality by any means, but when the time comes for Chanyeol to shake the hand of an elderly potential business partner… yeesh.

“So coach,” Chanyeol says from across Kris, where they're seated in a little nondescript cafe. “What's step one to making me the world's best heir?” he slurps his milkshake through the straw.

“Step one: don't call me 'coach’.” Kris then stares pointedly at Chanyeol's drink. Chanyeol continues to slurp. “Step two: we're going to start with manners.”

Chanyeol lets out an insufferable sigh, “Ok but - part of my charm is that I don't give a shit.”

“You're not going to find an heiress with your potty mouth and bad table manners.” Kris drawls, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair.

Groaning, Chanyeol slouches terribly in his seat, pouting as he adjusts the straw in his cup so it no longer makes that horrendous sound. He mumbles around the plastic, “Sorry.”

Humility. Chanyeol is probably the most… normal client he's ever had, in retrospect. Sure, he's a little rough around the edges, but he's so… _real_. A young, successful, handsome guy just trying to do his own thing. Wrapping his long fingers around the steaming mug in front of him, Kris lets down some of his professional walls. “Chanyeol, it's not my job to change you. It's my job to refine you.”

“Like wine, I'll only get better with age?” Chanyeol sends a wry, but guarded smile. “I'm thirty-two years old, Kris. I've been single since high school and I've been working for my dad's company since I got my driver's license. I know they want me to get married but… I don’t know if I’m cut out for that life, y’know?”

Kris understands, to a degree. He's been single for so long, focusing on helping other eligible young bachelors and bachelorettes find their counterparts, that sometimes he feels as though he's lost a grip on his own dating persona. Every time he helps a client he projects a little of his own mojo into them, and honestly, Kris thinks that’s the reason he’s so dang good at his job.

But while he can relate to Chanyeol, he still has a task to carry out. 

“Our timeline is one year from today. That’s the contract I signed with your parents.” Kris takes a sip from his latte. He can't relate too much and lose sight of the goal. Stay professional.

Chanyeol, though reluctant, concedes with a nod, his lips pouting even further. Filial and honest. A good son.

Chanyeol isn't so bad.

\-- 

Chanyeol is terrible. 

It seems as though he'll marry his job before he'll marry a suitor and Kris struggles for two weeks straight trying to get him to join him for a lesson. After the fifth “maybe tomorrow!” text Kris loses his infamous cool and drives directly to Chanyeol’s office, flashing a handsome, terse smile to the beautiful, bored looking secretary.

“Is Mr. Park in?” Kris asks, resting a cool elbow on the high counter.

The secretary, Ms. Oh according to the placard, doesn't look up from filing her nails. “Senior or Junior.”

Kris’ smile doesn't waver. “Junior.”

“No,” she replies blandly.

The sound of her filing makes Kris’ left ear twitch. “Is he out on lunch?”

“No,” Ms. Oh blows on her nails, and then spares Kris a bored glance. “You must be Mr. Wu.”

Kris feels like his face is going to freeze in the expression he's wearing. She starts filing again. His eye twitches. “I am. Can I leave a message?”

“No,” she replies. 

Kris takes a very deep, very slow breath. “Then may I wait for him?” Ms. Oh shrugs and Kris clenches his jaw before rapping his knuckles on the counter, pointing a finger gun at the secretary and forcing a laugh and a fake, fake smile. “Thank you.”

She ignores him. He moves to one of the cushy waiting chairs, sitting down a bit stiffly. He pulls his phone from his pocket and thumbs out a text, trying not to jab his nail into the screen. 

To: Park Chanyeol  
If you're not letting me into your office in the next 60 seconds I will take your secretary out for a well-deserved lunch.

He slides his phone back into the pocket of his slacks and then crosses his legs with all the patience of a saint, lacing his fingers over his knee and closing his eyes, regulating his breathing and trying to relax his facial muscles. 

Forty seconds later the door marked PARK CHANYEOL swings open and out comes Chanyeol in a pair of skinny jeans and a band tee, hair tousled and lips flushed like he just… 

Kris blinks as another body engulfed in a huge hoodie scurries out of the office and into the open elevator, slamming their hand on the button fiercely until the doors close. 

“Heya!” Chanyeol greets. There's a hickey right next to his adams apple.

Standing up slowly, Kris pinches the bridge of his nose. “Chanyeol.”

“Sehun’s a lesbian,” Chanyeol blurts, “she wouldn't go to lunch with you even if you offered to pay.”

“He finger-gunned me,” Ms. Oh tattles with a drawling voice.

Chanyeol grimaces. “No.”

Kris glances at Ms. Oh, who spins around in her chair so she doesn't have to look at the two men. Gathering strength, Kris levels Chanyeol with an even, dark stare. “In your office. Now.”

Chanyeol awkwardly shuffles to the side so Kris can brusquely enter his office. Kris stands at the window, shoving his hands into his pockets and counting backwards from one hundred in every language he knows. Chanyeol sits down gingerly in his chair, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Do you understand my purpose, Chanyeol?” Kris asks the window, after deciding he’s calm at the number sixty-three.

“Uh… Yes?” Chanyeol replies blearily.

“Then why, pray tell, are you still behaving like a frat boy?” Kris tries to not make his words too venomous. 

...It doesn't work.

He hears Chanyeol sigh. “I'm sorry.”

“Here's the thing,” Kris turns around to look at Chanyeol. “You have no problem apologizing for your behavior, yet you refuse to control it. Humility is only an attractive quality if it is actively honest.”

Chanyeol hangs his head. “Yeah…” 

“Your parents are counting on you to complete these lessons and do well for your family and the company.”

“I know.”

“If you're aware of the stakes, then why can't you commit?”

Chanyeol finally raises his gaze, his smile self-deprecating. “I'm not ready.”

Feeling his anger deflating, Kris relaxes a little and moves to sit down across from Chanyeol. “I'm here to help you _be_ ready. But you have to allow me to help you.” He leans back in the seat. “Having a _petit dejeuner_ at work is not a good start.” He gives the other a pointed look. “Nor is it professional. Especially to have your secretary cover for you.”

Chanyeol laughs lightly and runs a hand through his hair. “She wasn't covering, she's just a bitch naturally and deflects people because she's rude. That's why I hired her.”

Kris hums softly, and then sends Chanyeol a half-stern, half-imploring glance. “Just meet me halfway, Chanyeol.”

Sighing, Chanyeol nods and ruffles his hair. “I've been a dick. I'm sorry, Kris. Let's meet after work?”

Standing up, Kris smooths his tie against his shirt and nods. “Let's. At the cafe.” He turns to leave and when he's at the door, Chanyeol's soft voice stops him.

“I’ll do better.”

Kris doesn't say anything, but the tone of Chanyeol's voice lets him know he's getting the truth.

A rocky start, but things are looking up.

\-- 

“'Things I look for in a partner’?” Chanyeol reads the heading of the paper Kris hands him. He glances up and raises a brow. “Are we match.com now?”

“In order to successfully set you up on dates, I need to know what you're looking for.” Kris says, tablet propped up on its stand as he flips through some of his previous clients, looking to find someone remotely similar to Chanyeol. Maybe the dates that didn't work out for them would be willing to have a second chance with Chanyeol.

“I haven't really given much thought to it,” Chanyeol admits, picking up a pen and frowning. “I've dated casually…”

“Well,” Kris says, looking at Chanyeol over his glasses, “time to date seriously. You can start off with whatever qualities you absolutely do _not_ want in a partner. That's usually an easy list to come up with.”

They fall into silence, Kris making notes on his little notepad in his neat scrawl as to what women on his roster might give Chanyeol their time of day. Most of them are prim and proper… And while Chanyeol is incredibly visually appealing, his mannerisms leave something to be desired. Hm.

After about five minutes of silence, Chanyeol sighs. “I can't think of anything.”

Kris glances at the blank piece of paper in front of the other. “You can't think of anything that… annoys you? Or gets on your nerves?”

Shaking his head, Chanyeol starts flipping the pen in his fingers. “Not really.”

“You're never annoyed,” Kris clarifies.

“Not really, no,” Chanyeol says, shrugging. “It's kinda mean, isn't it? To be annoyed by something someone does.”

“Loud chewing,” Kris starts, “talking really loudly, pen tapping, foot jiggling… Being late constantly, using the word “like” a lot, incredible vanity?”

Chanyeol tilts his head. “Most bad habits are things people are unaware of. Why would you punish them for something they don't know they're doing?”

Kris stares. Is Chanyeol… For real? Kris is the King of Class, but even he has his limits. For Chanyeol to be so… pure…

“Well,” Kris idly wiggles his foot, and then concedes. “I suppose you're right.” 

“I just want to be with someone good,” Chanyeol says with the most determination he's had since they met. 

Kris chuckles. “Don't we all?”

“What do you look for in a partner?” Chanyeol asks, still flipping the pen. He glances at Kris’ left hand, clearly noticing the lack of ring. “You're single?”

“I am,” Kris says, returning his attention to his tablet.

“Why?”

“Because I put a lot of time and effort into helping others find good relationships,” Kris answers honestly, not looking up. “Potential significant others find it… disheartening when I can't give them enough time or attention. Understandably.” He taps on the profile of a cute florist, reading over her details.

“But what you do is so awesome,” Chanyeol says, disbelief in his voice. “You help suckers like me find happiness.”

“And I also dedicate a lot of my personal time to the task,” Kris says, looking up.

“Oh,” Chanyeol frowns. “Yeah… I guess that could be a bummer.” He rests his elbow on the table, cheek in hand. “But it's not a twenty-four-seven deal. Like, you set your own hours and are home at night and in the morning, right? Just like any other self-employed entrepreneur.”

“Mhm,” Kris hums, looking back down at his tablet. The florist, Joonmyeon, is still single.

“It can't be that bad. Besides, it's humanitarian work. That's something to be proud of someone for.”

“It's not twenty-four-seven, but I am on call, in a sense. Anytime you need me, I have an obligation to help you. Day, night, weekends, and holidays.” He hits 'message’ on Joonmyeon’s profile. “My clients takes precedence over everything else.”

Chanyeol hums in agreement. “You're a really good guy, Kris. You deserve someone who is proud of you and doesn't hold you back from your passion.”

Kris’ eyes flit up to regard Chanyeol quietly. Of course, Kris has given a lot of thought to his lack of romance - he has spent countless nights alone in bed wondering if he'll ever be able to fall asleep with, and wake up to, someone. Setting people up for a living is starting to get bittersweet.

“I think our first endeavor,” Kris decides to steer the conversation away from himself, “will be Joonmyeon. She's beautiful, smart, and talented. She owns a floral shop.”

Chanyeol brightens a little, “Do you have a photo? I love flowers.”

Kris turns his tablet so Chanyeol can see. Joonmyeon is classically beautiful, with long black hair and a broad, kind smile. “She comes from an esteemed family, too. She's a very qualified bachelorette.”

Chanyeol nods, “She's super pretty. But-” he deflates a little, “-are you sure she'd be into me?”

“It takes a bit for her to warm up, but Joonmyeon is secretly a softy.” Kris offers a small smile. “Unfortunately the last man I set her up with saw fit to marry a secret girlfriend.”

Chanyeol lets out a breath, “Shitty.”

Kris clears his throat.

“I mean-” Chanyeol coughs. “That sucks. Uh, sure. I'd like to meet her.”

“Good.” Kris replies, pulling up a few profiles of some other women, as well. “She'll be a good start, but I would like to set up a few others, too.”

Chanyeol taps his pen idly on the table. “Good idea, in case Joonmyeon runs for the hills after meeting me.”

Kris snorts, “You're not that bad, Chanyeol.”

“Bad enough that I need a love coach,” Chanyeol mutters in reply, but his eyes are glimmering, like he's proud of being difficult.

Rolling his eyes, Kris starts gathering his things. “I will let you know the time and date I set up with Joonmyeon. In the meantime, please make sure you own clothing other than jeans and sweats.”

Chanyeol salutes as Kris stands, “Got it, coach.”

“And get a hair cut.”

As he leaves, Kris hides a smile. Only the most uppity, snotty person wouldn't want to date Chanyeol.

\--

“Don't be so snotty, Joonmyeon,” Kris reprimands the woman over the phone, his tone on the verge of going from a gentle chastise to being offended.

“Kris, look.” She huffs softly, and it sounds like she's in the process of transplanting something, judging by the soft metallic sound of a spade digging into dirt. “He's super gorgeous and looks amazing in a suit but don't you think he's…” she trails off suggestively.

“He's a little rough around the edges because his parents didn't turn him into a privileged robot,” Kris defends. Why is he so defensive? “Did he eat with the wrong fork? Use his pants as a napkin?”

“No, Kris, he was the picture of proper,” Joonmyeon says, exasperated. “I just don't think I'm his _type_.”

Kris snorts softly, “Myeon, you are _everyone's_ type.”

“Not his,” she insists. “And not yours.” 

“What did he say?” Kris frowns, ignoring her last words. He's sitting on the couch in his living room, the television on mute and his laptop on the coffee table. “Did he offend you?”

“I'm not saying anything like that, Kris, he was an amazing date and I would _love_ to see him again.”

“So… Why aren't I setting up a second date?” Kris is utterly perplexed.

“I thought you would have figured it out by now,” Joonmyeon says impatiently, “considering how you are.”

“Figured what- how _am_ I?” he gets a little derailed by her comment.

Joonmyeon lets out a frustrated sigh, the sound of her slamming her spade down on the counter clanging in Kris’ ears and making him wince. “You're both so dense! Call me back when you find me a man that actually wants to settle down with a woman!” Click.

Kris stares at his phone in disbelief. Joonmyeon has _never_ lost her patience with him, ever. Scratching his head, he thinks about her words. Jesus, did Chanyeol tell her he doesn't want to be doing this? Kris dials Chanyeol, sinking into the couch and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yullo,” Chanyeol answers.

“Can you tell me _why_ Joonmyeon just told me you aren't taking her out on a second date?” Kris grumbles.

“Huh?” He can hear Chanyeol’s pout through the phone. “Oh… She didn't tell me that.”

Kris immediately feels bad. Chanyeol didn't know that Joonmyeon wasn't into him? Great. Just great. “Well- I just got off the phone with her and she made it sound like you weren't very interested in her at all.”

“But I was!” Chanyeol says immediately. “We talked about everything and anything. She laughed at my jokes and was interested in my music. I invited her to an open mic night and she said she'd love to come.”

“Did you invite her casually or did you make it sound like it could be a second date?” Kris asks, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“I guess…” Chanyeol ponders. “I guess I made it sound really casual.” His voice strains. “Oh man, I fucked up, huh? I didn't make her feel special, like I was just inviting _her_. Oh man.”

“Calm down,” Kris sighs softly. “It's ok, Chanyeol.” he chews his lip. “I'm not calling to punish you. I'm following up so I can help make the next date as successful as possible. But…” he licks his lips. “She got the impression that you don't want to settle down.”

Chanyeol falls silent for a beat, and then speaks softly. “I do. I mean, going about it in this way, with a coach and stuff, is kinda weird but… I want it. To settle down with someone. To not be alone anymore.”

“Ok,” Kris says softly. “Joonmyeon just wasn't a good fit. And that's ok, Chanyeol.”

“You sure?” Chanyeol sounds pitiful.

“It's just strike one,” Kris tries to sound encouraging. “You're still in the game.”

“Yeah,” he can hear a tiny smile on Chanyeol's lips. “Yeah, I am.”

\-- 

Strike two comes after a date with Luhan. She's gorgeous, with a tall modelesque body and a porcelain face. Despite her looks she's a bit of a tomboy, and Kris thought she would be an amazing match. But the day after their date Kris gets a text from her, and he frowns in confusion at the message.

From: Luhan  
Cute dude. Maybe you should re-evaluate his “type”, though. :*

This time, Chanyeol calls Kris first.

“Don't be mad,” Chanyeol starts. “Luhan and I are gonna see each other again.”

“Oh really,” Kris replies blandly.

“...As friends.”

Kris resists a groan, leaning heavily on a hand against the door frame to his kitchen. “Well, it's a start.”

“She was super cool,” Chanyeol is almost gushing. “We both like the same soccer team and did you know how much she eats? We had a street food competition to see who could eat the most-”

“Chanyeol,” Kris interrupts. “It sounds like you two hit it off. Why won't you be dating?”

“She said she likes me but she has a feeling we wouldn't be right, in the end.” Chanyeol sounds a little clueless. “Makes sense though. She felt more like a bro than my future wife.”

Kris presses his forehead against the door frame, exhaling slowly. “Ok. I have someone else for you to meet.”

“Ok, Kris,” Chanyeol says cheerfully. “I trust you.”

Kris hangs up, and starts to question his authenticity as a love coach. Two failed dates in a row? Is this a Sign that he needs to retire? But the Parks gave him a milli advance - he can't just quit. He has to see this through.

It's only been three months.

\--

“It's been three months,” Kris says, fingers wrapped around his iced mocha. He and Chanyeol are at their usual cafe; to keep things professional they haven't been to each other's homes, although Kris has the fleeting thought that he _should_ see Chanyeol's place to make sure it's not a pig sty.

Chanyeol laughs awkwardly. “Yep.”

“You've had three dates,” Kris says. He doesn't have his tablet, or even his phone out. He needs to have a heart to heart. “Each woman says that you were amazing… but it was _them_ who weren't _your_ type. I find this interesting, because you told me that you don't fancy a specific type.”

“I don't,” Chanyeol plays idly with his straw, plunking it around in the ice of his energy drink blend. 

“Joonmyeon and Luhan echoed each other, but Kyungsoo actually was _laughing_ when she called me. _Laughing_. Kyungsoo doesn't laugh.”

Chanyeol smiles to himself, “She was nice.”

“I had the thought that opposites might attract,” Kris says, borderline exasperated. “And I was right: she _did_ like you, but when I asked when I could set up the second date, she just laughed even harder and hung up.” Kris rests his palms flat on the table, staring Chanyeol down. “ _What_ are you doing to these women?”

Chanyeol shrugs, grinning. “Dating them?”

Kris presses the heel of his palm to his forehead. “This is it. This is the end of my career.” He closes his eyes. “I have never had _three_ people reject a client of mine.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol frowns suddenly. “It's not your fault. Look- why don't you tag along on the next date? Make it a double. I promise, I'm doing my best!”

Kris cracks open an eye. “I have never tagged along on a date.”

Chanyeol gives him puppy eyes, “Please? I do so much better when you're around.”

“That might win someone over on a date, but what about when I'm not there?” Kris shakes his head. “It's not a good idea, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol continues giving him puppy eyes. Kris pointedly ignores him, weighing his options. If he accompanies Chanyeol on a date, he'd be able to properly coach him afterwards on anything he didn't do well with. On the other hand, Chanyeol might get too nervous, or worse - too comfortable - with Kris right there. But the opportunity to help Chanyeol figure out why his dates are failing…

Sighing, Kris glances back at Chanyeol, whose bottom lip has started quivering. “Fine. Next date is a double date.”

Chanyeol grins huge, “Hell yeah!”

\-- 

Hell, no.

Kris has set up a formal double date at a local Italian joint, complete with reservations and coat check. He's waiting out front in a three piece black suit, his pocket kerchief crimson red and his blond hair slicked back. He had told Chanyeol to meet him ten minutes before their dates so they could have a little pep talk; when Chanyeol arrives, though, Kris finds his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Now… he's always known that Chanyeol is good looking. Questionable fashion at times, and an affinity for snapbacks that give him awful hat hair, but Kris is ill-prepared for what Chanyeol looks like when he's dressed to the nines. Chanyeol's legs are miles long in tapered, charcoal slacks, shoes shiny and belt buckle clean. His blazer trims his slender waist perfectly, his skinny tie is straight against the buttons of his shirt, and his normally wild auburn hair is trimmed and coiffed neatly, shining softly with product under the streetlights.

“Hey!” Chanyeol smiles and Kris is just… stricken, as he approaches. “Woah, you look good. Kinda like you're going to a funeral but hey, you're a real lady killer,” he elbows Kris and winks, “so it fits.”

Tick.

Kris clears his throat and shakes himself mentally, offering a smile. “You clean up much better than expected.”

Chanyeol grins, “Well when I realized I'd be next to you, I made sure to do some shopping.”

Kris reflexively reaches out to adjust the little navy blue kerchief in Chanyeol's breast pocket, “You didn't need to try that hard.”

Tick.

They share a smile and then the sound of a woman clearing her throat makes them break apart - Kris smiles warmly at his date, Zitao, who has her friend, Minseok, at her side.

“Zitao,” Kris holds his hands out to the stunning Chinese woman, and when her delicate fingers grasp his he pulls her in to kiss her cheek. “Thank you for coming on such short notice. I wasn't sure if you'd be in the country.”

Zitao lets out a nasally giggle, “Even if I weren’t, I'd catch the next plane back so I could have an evening with you.” She's radiant, her eyes glimmering as she looks at Kris through her lashes.

Chanyeol shifts a little uncomfortably, and because he's hard to miss, Zitao’s eyes flit to him.

“Oh,” she says, her smile widening. “Hello.” She reaches for her friend, gently tugging her closer. “My name is Zitao. This is my best friend, Minseok.”

Minseok is… a unique beauty, Kris notes. Big eyes, small mouth, long brown hair. Her face is angular in some spots and round in others and she's… adorable, actually. 

“Nice to meet you both,” Minseok says. Her voice is so sweet.

Chanyeol extends a hand, bringing Minseok’s up to his lips for a sweet, soft kiss, his eyes trained on hers. “A pleasure.”

Kris can't decide if a hand kiss is charming or greasy, but Minseok’s smile widens, and that's all that matters. “Well, shall we?” he prompts, placing his hand on the small of Zitao’s back to start leading them inside.

The restaurant isn't five star, but it's not quaint by any means. The lights are low and candles decorate the tables, and after the hostess seats them at a round table, the gentlemen pulling out the chairs for the ladies, Zitao preens a little.

“It's been a long time, Kris,” she says, long fingers sliding through raven locks to gently push her wavy hair behind her shoulder. Kris’ eyes follow the movement and the subtle way it draws attention to her plush breasts, before he looks back up at her smirking features. “I see you're still in business.”

Kris hates it when Zitao does this. He had taken her out a few times, years ago, when he had thought to try the dating scene himself. Zitao is gorgeous - intelligent and charming, too - but also very used to being worshiped. Kris couldn't get down on a knee for her, let alone think to call her on the nights they didn't spend together, and Zitao had dumped him. He holds no hard feelings against her, because he understands the stress he put her through, and he still tries to see her from time to time. Zitao, however, still carries a torch for him, even though she holds him accountable for their failed relationship.

“I am,” Kris finally replies. He glances at Chanyeol, “Although this hardly feels like work.”

Tick.

Chanyeol grins, then gives his attention to the women. “How do you two know each other?”

“University,” Minseok replies. Her voice is so soft. She tucks some hair behind her ear, her eyes trained on Chanyeol, before they slide to Kris. “I've been thinking about contacting Kris, myself,” she admits, a bit shyly. Her gaze moves back to Chanyeol, “How lucky for him to find me first.”

Chanyeol grins and sits up a bit straighter. “There's no one better.”

Kris stays cool under the praise, and promptly switches the topic. “Minseok, Zitao tells me you run a second hand music shop.”

Minseok brightens, and Chanyeol immediately grows more interested.

“Really?” Chanyeol grins. “I love music. I play! Where is your shop?” Chanyeol scoots his seat over a little so he's not leaning his long body around the table to talk with Minseok.

Satisfied that the spark has been lit, Kris turns his attention back to Zitao. She's eyeing him curiously, and Kris’s jaw clenches before he smiles under the weight of her gaze. “How have you been?”

“I've been well,” she replies in Mandarin.

Kris’ gut falls. She's going to say something she doesn't want anyone else to hear.

“Ah. So…” Kris tries to not fidget. Even though he's a confident man, Zitao has a way of ruffling him.

“So I didn't think you'd still be single,” Zitao says, sipping her ice water.

“Business is good,” Kris replies.

Zitao’s eyes flit to Chanyeol. “I see. Very good.”

Tick.

Kris arches a brow, “Did _you_ want to be set up with him?”

Zitao laughs, “Don't be silly. He's very desirable, but I know better.”

“You're a good friend,” Kris says. “Thank you for bringing her here.”

“To be honest,” Zitao traces a manicured finger around the rim of her glass, “I called Joonmyeon after I agreed to come here. She had mentioned that she went on a client date recently.”

Kris deflates. “She told you that it flopped?”

“She said he's _amazing_ ,” Zitao glances over at Chanyeol, who is in the middle of animatedly explaining his favorite technique to string a guitar. Minseok actually looks very interested. “Handsome, funny, intelligent, relatable, perfect smile.” Zitao's gaze levels with Kris. “Almost like he's too good to be true.”

Kris is taken aback by how… incriminating those words sound. “Are you insinuating that I've coached him to be something he's not?”

“On the contrary, he's very real,” Zitao says, shrugging and leaning forward a bit. Her cleavage softens a little, but Kris keeps his eyes on hers. “But something's a little… off, isn't it?”

Kris frowns. “It's not uncommon to be single at his age, anymore.”

“And you?” She asks, her feline smile sharp at the corners.

“And _me_?” Kris is thrown off. “What about me?”

“You're single at forty-one because business is good, hm?” Zitao purrs. She takes another sip of her ice water, her glossy lips leaving a faint ring around the plastic straw.

A waiter drops off menus and a bottle of champagne, and Kris’ ears buzz with Chanyeol’s voice as he suggests his favorite menu item to Minseok.

“I don't follow.” Kris says, picking up his menu and staring at the words.

“Two of the most handsome, eligible bachelors in the city can't keep a girlfriend but can spend so much time together,” Zitao's voice is smooth as air. “Haven't you wondered, Kris, why the three dates you set up with Chanyeol can only see him as a friend, if he's so great?”

Sure, Kris had wondered. But Chanyeol isn't fit for just anyone. He's unique, with an energy about him that requires a certain personality to keep it under control. To be honest, Kris has never met anyone like him before - professionally or personally.

“It's hard to pin his type,” Kris reasons, adjusting his grip on his menu.

“Really? Because I think I know his type, from just the past half hour.” Zitao leans back in her seat, crossing her legs and sending Kris a knowing smirk.

Tick.

“And his type is…?” Kris decides to play along, even though Zitao is a wildcat and he's probably close to being bitten.

“I think… educated,” Zitao hums thoughtfully. “Successful. Driven. Light hair, dark eyes…” She gives Kris a pointed look. “Fills out a suit well.”

Ding.

Kris’ throat goes dry. “You just described me.”

“Yes, you,” Zitao laughs, leaning forward and sharing a secretive smile. “You, whom Chanyeol keeps sparing his gaze to whenever he isn't talking. You, whom Chanyeol is surely wondering what your history with me is.”

“He's only interested because we're speaking Mandarin,” Kris says, to keep himself from going into shock.

“Are you sure?” Zitao asks, looking all sorts of satisfied.

“Kris?” Chanyeol's hand is warm as it rests on Kris’ knee. “You ok, man? You look like you could use some air.”

Abruptly, Kris stands up, his skin burning under his pant leg where Chanyeol touched him. All of the implications Zitao has spun are flurrying around in his head. Of course. Of _course_. How could he have been so dense? These women all figured out Chanyeol's _sexuality_ and Kris has been fumbling along on an impossible task, oblivious to how badly he'd fail. What's worse, is that the women all tried to hint to him, without directly exposing Chanyeol, and Kris has been so _stupid_ \--

“Excuse me,” Kris says, stepping away from the table. The walk outside is a blur, his long legs carrying him out to the balcony where he leans against the railing, staring out at the fountain. String lights decorate the landscape and Kris takes a moment to just breathe, and take it all in.

Chanyeol is gay. He was so casual with his dates because he wasn't remotely interested in them - and Chanyeol either doesn't realize his own sexuality, or he’s going through this process on purpose. For whatever reason, Kris has no clue. Pressing his fingers to his temple, Kris closes his eyes. He thinks about Chanyeol's parents, he thinks about the million dollar check he promised to not cash until Chanyeol got hitched - holy shit.

His career is over. This really is it.

“Kris?”

Kris straightens, casually adjusting the cufflinks on his sleeve as Chanyeol approaches. Zitao's words come hurtling back into his brain when he meets Chanyeol's gaze, and Kris loses all tact in one swift moment.

“Are you gay?”

Chanyeol blinks, obviously taken aback by Kris’ question. “Uh-”

“That one time when I caught you in your office, that was a guy, wasn't it?” Kris presses on, facing Chanyeol and grabbing his blazer by the lapels, giving the man a soft, but meaningful shake. “You need to come clean _right now_ , Park Chanyeol.”

“Woah, hey, Kris-” Chanyeol reaches up reflexively, his eyes wide as he grasps Kris’ wrists. “Calm down-”

“Calm down?” Kris repeats incredulously. “ _Calm down_? I have spent the past four months of a year long contract coaching you, prepping you, setting you up on dates, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me that you don't even _like_ women?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol manages to wrestle Kris’ hands off of his blazer. “I've been trying to find a woman that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with. I've been _trying_.”

“Why?” Kris is growing agitated. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I can't let my parents down!” Chanyeol is visibly flustered, his cheeks pink and eyes wet.

Kris falls quiet, frowning. “You would sacrifice who you are…?”

“I know- I know it seems crazy.” Chanyeol exhales and runs a hand through his hair, making a few locks stick up. “But… My parents don't know, and if I tell them, they'll disown me. I'll lose everything.” Chanyeol's gaze drops. “I actually _want_ to inherit the company.” He takes in a breath, then levels is gaze with Kris’. “I would be ok marrying someone that I'm not romantically involved with, to make my parents happy. I just need help finding a girl who wouldn't mind the same.”

Kris runs his fingers through his hair, disrupting the way he had it slicked back. What a sight, the pair of them, looking disheveled and frustrated. He lets out a heavy sigh, covers his eyes, and then throws his hands up in surrender. “You're the worst client I've ever had.”

“Please,” Chanyeol clasps his hands under his chin, eyes begging. “Please help me.”

Kris’ heart aches. He has no choice. He signed a contract with Chanyeol's parents and honestly, Kris was planning on retiring with all the zeroes on the check they handed over. Chanyeol is likely his last client… ever. And, well, Kris hasn't failed yet.

“Ok.”

Chanyeol engulfs Kris in a bone crushing hug, which Kris awkwardly returns with a few pats on his back. His goal has shifted from finding true love, to finding a beard. Great.

“Thank you- _thank you_!”

Kris tries not to think about how pleasant it is, being hugged by Chanyeol.

\-- 

“Well, this is pleasant,” Kris announces unnecessarily.

Across from him, Chanyeol looks mildly uncomfortable. “Uh… sure.”

They're at a restaurant for brunch under the guise of a date. Kris had the bright idea to give Chanyeol a one-on-one lesson on properly courting someone - and who better to teach than Kris, himself? Chanyeol had seemed hesitant but also recognized that he needs the help, so Kris had them meet in a quaint mom n’ pop brunch bar.

“How has your morning been?” Kris asks, unfolding his cloth napkin and draping it over his lap.

“Good…” Chanyeol fidgets in his seat, before leaning forward and whispering. “Kris, this is-”

“Why _thank you_ for returning my question and taking a greater interest in what I, as your date, had to say.” Kris interrupts.

Chanyeol pouts. “I don't think I can do this.”

Kris hums. “Well. Then you play the role of the woman, and I will be _your_ suitor.” He smiles broadly. “Give it a try, ok? Roleplaying like this is a great way to get you comfortable with date flow.”

“Yeah, until it comes out that I'm gay, need a beard, and am actually horrible at non-casual interactions,” Chanyeol is still pouting, as he folds his arms and sits back a little. He sighs, “Ok. Woo me.”

Chuckling, Kris nods. “Ok. How has your week been?”

It's obvious Chanyeol thinks that's a stupid question, but after a moment, he seems to let down his walls and play along. “Stressful.”

“Oh?” Kris arches a brow. That's an honest answer. “How so?”

“My dad has been a little more… strict, than usual, about how the office is run. Well- how _I_ run the office.” Ruffling his hair, Chanyeol laughs a little and then shakes his head. “Nah, let's not talk about work.” He adjusts himself in his seat so he leans forward a little, showing physical interest in the task at hand. “At night I've been working on some music and I feel like I'm making a breakthrough, which helps the stress.”

The subject change is a little jilted, but Kris appreciates that Chanyeol knows he shouldn't talk about work. Tilting his head, Kris starts to get interested. “Writing?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol’s shoulders relax, and his smile brightens. “I've been working on a song for about six months now. I had the melody on the guitar for a while but lyrics weren't coming to me.” 

Chanyeol’s smile and energy are contagious, and Kris finds his own lips tugging at the corners. “But you have lyrics now?”

“Just the chorus and the bridge,” Chanyeol looks a little sheepish, but he's still smiling. “I have to fill in the gaps but it's less daunting now.”

“I'd like to hear it sometime,” Kris says warmly.

Chanyeol blinks. “Really?” He leans forward a little, looking genuinely surprised. “ _Really_ really?”

Kris laughs, “Really really.”

Chanyeol's expression changes from surprised to satisfied and maybe a little shy. “Ok. I'll let you know when it's finished.”

The waitress approaches their table and sets down two glasses of ice water, smiling coyly at Kris. “It's good to see you, Mr. Wu.”

“Thank you, Jiyeon,” he gestures towards the man opposite him. “This is Chanyeol. Chanyeol, Jiyeon.”

Her eyes light up, “A pleasure to meet you, Chanyeol! I'm so glad to see Mr. Wu here with someone.”

Chanyeol is smiling as he lofts a brow, “Is he usually here alone?”

“Always,” Jiyeon clarifies. She blushes and covers her mouth, looking to Kris, who has an amused smile on his features. Jiyeon is a high schooler and has always seemed to be a little infatuated with him. He finds it cute. “Not-- not that that's sad or anything! I just always wondered when you would finally have a boyfriend and bring him here.”

Kris waves an idle hand, “It’s fine.” He blinks, and then looks back up at her with his brows furrowed. “Boyfriend?”

Jiyeon is busy smiling dreamily at Chanyeol, “You're really lucky. Mr. Wu is an amazing man and I'm so glad to see him so happy with you~”

“Jiyeon--” Kris’ chair legs scrape as he shifts awkwardly, impatiently in his chair.

“I'll get your usual, Mr. Wu!” 

Kris feels hot under his collar. “He's not--” 

“I'll have a ham and egg croissant, please,” Chanyeol orders, and Kris can see his shit-eating grin from eight thousand miles away.

“Ok!”

Kris watches Jiyeon scurry off to the kitchen, and then sends Chanyeol an exasperated look.

Chanyeol shrugs, sipping on his water, eyes smiling at Kris over the rim of his glass. “You look so happy~” he mocks in the worst echo of a woman's voice. Kris huffs, and Chanyeol laughs. “Loosen up. I get why she thinks we're dating, you always look so grumpy. I'm pretty sure you never smile when you're alone.”

“Who smiles when they're alone?” Kris grumbles, tapping an irritated finger on the table.

“Hey,” Chanyeol's voice softens a bit. “She didn't mean to offend you.”

That makes Kris glance back up at the other. Offend? Is he offended? He doesn't think so. Flustered, yes, but he is definitely not offended at Jiyeon’s assumption. So why is he being such a tightwad? Clearing his throat, Kris sits on the edge of his seat, fixes his posture, and lets his face relax into a soft smile.

“You're right. I suppose it’s best if she thinks we’re really on a date, anyway. Makes it more authentic,” Kris says.

“Business on the brain as usual,” Chanyeol says with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. Kris glances up inquisitively, and Chanyeol takes the cue to continue talking. “Just, like-- you’re always so serious. Relax a little.” he lofts a little smile. “We’re on a date, remember? Pretend for a little bit that I’m not your client. The more real you are, the more real I can be, and we can get down to the bottom of this whole mess.”

“This mess is all because you’re not attracted to the gender I’m trying to set you up with,” Kris replies helpfully, even if his eyes are glimmering with amusement.

“Which is why you’re going to help me find a beard,” Chanyeol says, flashing a bright smile.

Kris rolls his eyes a little, rubbing a hand over his face to conceal the fact he’s about to laugh. “I can’t wait to retire.”

Jiyeon returns with their food and a shy smile, the men thanking her as they pick up their utensils. She leaves them, and Chanyeol crams a big bite in his face before inquiring, “You’re gonna retire?”

Kris stares down at his minestrone, enjoying the way the steam curls up into the air. He picks up his spoon first, intending on enjoying the broth as he replies, “Yeah. After I get you set up.”

Chanyeol looks surprised. “Seriously?”

Arching a brow, Kris takes a sip of his broth. “Is that surprising?”

“Well I mean, kinda,” Chanyeol stirs the straw in his drink thoughtfully. “What are you going to do?”

Kris blinks. Huh, he’s never been asked that before. What _will_ he do when he stops being a love coach? Thoughtfully, Kris takes a few more sips of soup, before he shrugs. 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” Chanyeol deadpans.

“I don’t know,” Kris repeats, a bit defensively.

“I hardly doubt that,” the other says seriously, picking up the dill pickle spear on his plate and crunching on it. “No way Kris Wu doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life after he’s all done making millions of dollars.”

Kris stares down at his soup. “... I really don’t.”

Chanyeol is still grinning, “So figure it out.”

“Sound advice,” Kris says, rolling his eyes, “I’ll get right on that.”

“What about finding your own love?” 

“Why is everyone so interested in my love life?” Kris tries not to huff immaturely. “What if I just want to buy a yacht and go relax, alone, in the middle of the tropics?”

Chanyeol licks some mayonnaise off of his thumb, “Then I suppose you would.”

“Use your napkin,” Kris says idly.

Obediently and without thought, Chanyeol grabs his napkin so he can set his sandwich down and clean his fingers. “Do you really enjoy solitude like that?”

Kris shrugs. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

Chanyeol tilts his head, “That doesn’t mean you have to enjoy it.” He smiles big. “But-- I do also know that you don’t need a significant other in order to fully enjoy life. So… whatever makes you happy, Kris, you should do it. No matter what it is.”

Kris quietly contemplates Chanyeol’s words as he stirs some barley around in his bowl. Chanyeol is right - Kris of all people knows better than anyone that one doesn’t _need_ a significant other in order to find fulfillment. But it’s hard to imagine himself as one of those people. He would like to, eventually, spend romantic time with someone… and he knows that after Chanyeol is married off in whatever life he chooses, Kris will have full reign to finally do something about his personal life. That doesn’t mean he knows what he’s going to do, by any means. As far as Kris can tell, imagining anything beyond the impossible task of marrying off a gay man to a willing woman is like staring at a brick wall at the end of the tunnel. 

“I suppose I’ll have to think about it, then, hm?” Kris finally says, spooning some more soup into his mouth instead of playing with it.

Chanyeol grins huge, “And when you figure it out you should definitely tell me. I wanna know what the infamous Kris Wu decides is his true happiness.”

Kris snorts a little, taking a drink of his ice water. As the ice clinks around in his glass, he supposes that this faux date could have gone worse.

He’s actually… enjoying himself.

\--

“I enjoyed every moment of it,” Kris laments into the phone, sinking as far into the couch as possible as he covers his eyes with his hands.

On the other line, Zitao sounds almost bored. “So you have finally realized why you haven’t had any personal success with women?”

“I’m not saying I’m gay,” Kris says, a bit tightly. Then, “Not that there would be anything wrong if I _were_ gay.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “But… Even I would be an idiot to not realize that I’m attracted to Chanyeol.”

“And why wouldn’t you be?” Zitao drawls. “He’s the perfect catch-- for a gay man.”

“I have to give his parents back the check,” Kris says, voice pitching slightly with panic. “I have to give them the check back, I’m not fit to help Chanyeol find some girl he can pretend to love and be married to just so he can inherit his dad’s company. And you know what?” Kris balls his hand into a fist, pressing it against his forehead. “It’s not even that Chanyeol wants to inherit the company for the _money_. He actually enjoys the business and wants to be his father’s successor. He’s just-- so--”

“Pure?” Zitao hazards a guess, before letting out a huff. 

Kris is tight-lipped. “Yes. After lunch we went on a walk to a park, and this little girl was crying for some reason, and Chanyeol bought her an ice cream cone and sang her the Gwiyomi song. Her mother looked at us like we were the friendly gay couple from the neighborhood doing our good deed for the day.”

“I understand you’re having your midlife crisis, Kris,” Zitao says with a sigh, “but the only person who can help you through it is Chanyeol.”

“What?” Kris splutters a little as he sits up, alarmed. “Why?”

“Because it’s time for _you_ to be coached on love, idiot.”

Kris flops over onto the couch again, bringing a throw pillow over his face. “It won’t work. I can’t. I have a strict policy against dating clients. And-- it would throw a wrench in our plan. I can’t tell him how I feel.”

“Minseok knows,” Zitao suddenly says.

Kris quiets. “What.”

“Minseok knows that Chanyeol is gay,” Zitao says. “Did you know that Minseok is asexual?” She says it like she’s bringing up the fact that it’s currently raining outside.

Kris slowly pulls the pillow away from his face, deciding suicide by suffocation can wait. “Meaning…”

“ _Meaning_ ,” Zitao sounds classically annoyed, “that Minseok could be -- and is willing to be -- the perfect beard for Chanyeol.” Kris’ silence urges Zitao to start explaining things to him like he’s five years old. “She could be his beard. She likes him a lot as a person, but as far as romance goes… that’s not her game. I had already told her that I thought he was gay before we went out on that double date, but seeing the way he looked at you really proved my point. And she didn’t run for the hills. Did you know they’re texting?”

“No,” Kris pouts. Chanyeol was keeping it a secret from him? 

“Well, they are texting. And _enjoying_ each other. And I think Minseok is your blessing in disguise and you need to take advantage of this. You can have Chanyeol married when the year is up, cash your check, and be confident in the fact that Minseok is going to be a good, unromantic wife to Chanyeol.”

“And then what?”

Zitao sounds like she’s going to rip her hair out, “AND THEN YOU DATE CHANYEOL WHILE HE HAS A BEARD.”

“This isn’t a movie, Zitao,” Kris says, finally sitting up and setting his spine straight. “There’s no way that would work.”

“Why can’t it?” Zitao sniffs. “Just because life isn’t a movie doesn’t mean you can’t have a happy ending.”

Kris pulls his hair idly in mild frustration. “How could I even think of doing that? Lying to Chanyeol’s parents?”

“You’re so willing to help him lie to his parents already.”

“I don’t want to be in a secret relationship,” Kris counters. 

Zitao huffs. “Well that’s my solution and if you can’t think of anything better, I will be expecting an invitation to his wedding with a ‘Thank you Zitao’ card inside the envelope!” Click.

Kris stands up and stares at his phone in disbelief. It can’t be that simple. Things are never that simple. Being in a _homosexual relationship_ isn’t that simple -- not that he has anything to compare it to, since he’s never even considered being in one until today. But all of the stress is adding up and sitting heavily on his shoulders; firstly trying to find someone to marry Chanyeol, secondly finding someone to marry Chanyeol that doesn’t mind the Actual Situation, and thirdly… Kris’ own warped, confused feelings.

Talking with Zitao did shed some light on the situation, from all angles really, but as Kris makes his way into the kitchen, he can’t help but feel disoriented. Had he really decided in a day that he was attracted to Chanyeol? Or was it actually the build up that Zitao implies happened, from day one? Kris has always, _always_ looked at his clients objectively and with indifference, until Chanyeol. He knows that. All of his other jobs have been so streamlined and easy, he had almost been getting _bored_ , until Mr. and Mrs. Park contracted him.

...What did he come into the kitchen for?

He grabs a bottle of scotch from his liquor shelf, and then a glass, and then an ice cube. Fixing himself a strong drink, he takes a sip, and then stares out of the window above the sink.

First things first: Kris needs to confirm the beard. Is Minseok really ready to commit to a man like this, even though she won’t get any romantic gratification out of it? 

That will be his first order of business. 

Well-- after he drinks himself to sleep.

\--

Drinking himself to sleep was a mistake. His alarm goes off and he blearily hits the snooze button, rolling over and groaning as the entire length of his spine pops in rapid succession. It takes him a while to actually get up out of bed, and it takes a little longer to finally get into the shower… But after about an hour of pampering he emerges wearing his favorite microfiber robe, wrapping himself up in the warm fabric and moving into his study. His phone on the charger is blinking with a few alerts, and when he checks them, last night’s conversation with Zitao comes hurtling back into his brain full force.

From: Zitao  
Text Minseok ASAP.

Kris resists every urge in his body to hit his head on the desk, and instead picks up the phone to dial Minseok as he sits down. Elbows propped up on the desk, head in his hands, he listens to her cute ringtone, and then feels his anxiety rise when she picks up.

“Hi, Kris~”

“H-eyyyyyyo,” he exhales out. Good job. Ahem. “Hello, Minseok. I had a very interesting conversation with Zitao last night…”

Minseok sounds shy, “Oh-- I was going to call you today about that!”

“Would you really be willing to make such a commitment?” Kris asks, still a bit hesitant on the idea.

“Chanyeol is a really good guy,” Minseok says warmly. “I enjoyed our date, and I’ve been really enjoying talking and getting to know him. This situation… honestly could benefit me, as well.”

“How so?” 

“My family doesn’t know I’m a-sexual,” she says, voice wavering a bit. “And it… It has always been a thought of mine to have an arrangement like this, so that they wouldn’t worry about me. All of my other sisters are married off and enjoying life and it hurts my parents to see me single. They wouldn’t understand if I tried to explain my preferences. And I understand Chanyeol is in the same boat, so… I was hoping we could help each other.”

Kris is quiet as he mulls things over. Minseok basically just said everything Zitao did - although much nicer. In his contemplation the other line on the phone beeps and he apologizes to Minseok, letting her know he’s switching lines briefly. 

“Kris--!” It’s Chanyeol. “Kris, I just had the craziest idea.”

Kris idly opens up his laptop, “You’ve been talking with Minseok, found out she’s a-sexual, and want to hatch a plan that involves marrying you two to each other in order to better benefit your filial ties?”

The wind is out of Chanyeol’s sails when he replies. “How did you know?”

“Because other people in this circle hold a higher code of morale than you do, apparently,” Kris says blandly.

“Hey--” Chanyeol pouts. “I was going to tell you. But I wanted to get to know Minseok before I even brought up the idea.”

“You’re not in trouble, Chanyeol,” Kris says, with a soft sigh. “It’s just a lot for me to process. This is the most haywire gig I’ve ever had.”

“Sorry…” Chanyeol says softly.

“It’s ok. Look, let’s meet for lunch later with Minseok. I have her on the other line.” 

“Ok,” Chanyeol perks up a little bit. “Text me the time and place!”

When Chanyeol hangs up, Kris switches back over to Minseok and confirms lunch plans. When he sets down his phone he stares at his black laptop screen, barely able to see his own reflection. Chanyeol must not have any idea of Kris’ feelings. Minseok didn’t say anything about it, either. If that’s the case, Kris has a chance of setting them up together and getting away scott free. No one really needs to know his feelings about Chanyeol -- and Kris doesn’t need to complicate things further by doing something stupid like confessing. Things are already messy enough as is. 

Right. He’ll set up Chanyeol and Minseok and start the motions of planning their wedding, get them married, and then cash his check and go buy that yacht.

He just hopes he can save face while accomplishing all of that.

\--

“Kris, control your face--?” 

Kris shakes himself slightly, annoyed. Chanyeol and Minseok are giving him odd looks and he promptly ignores them, pulling up his wedding planner spreadsheet on his tablet. “Alright. So you two have been dating for…”

“Two months,” Minseok clarifies.

“And Chanyeol will propose on…” Kris continues, using his stylus to write things in.

“Friday.”

Kris’ gaze snaps up to Chanyeol. “What?”

“We have to get the ball rolling,” Chanyeol says. “There’s only five months left of the contract, and if we want to have a nice wedding we need to start planning now.”

Kris raises a brow. “That’s… awfully conscientious of you.”

Chanyeol sniffs, “I’ve always wanted a nice wedding.”

Minseok smiles. “I’m actually kind of excited.”

Those words ease some of the tension in Kris’ shoulders, and he regards the pair of them quietly. Just looking at them, one wouldn’t guess that they would be each other’s type. But they both smile at each other warmly, kindly, with soft eyes and stretched lips, and skinship is very natural between them. Kris knows better; it’s more… familial, than romantic -- two people who have incredibly similar problems that have found a solution in one another. Kris has the mind to be thankful that of all the women Chanyeol will marry… it will be Minseok. 

They will take good care of each other, since they have a deep understanding of one another.

“Ok. So, it is up to you guys to announce it to your families when you are engaged. Chanyeol, have you gone ring shopping?”

Chanyeol grimaces a little. “N...o....” he ruffles his hair. “I haven’t the faintest idea of how to do that.”

Kris smiles at Chanyeol’s antics. He really is clueless. “Well the good news is, is that it’s not a surprise you’ll be proposing. So Minseok can go with you to the store and pick out something that she likes.”

Minseok blinks, and then blushes. “Wh-what?” 

Kris glances at her with a wry grin, “You don’t want to pick out your own ring?”

She squishes her cheeks idly, wriggling in her seat, but her smile is unmistakable. “If that’s ok, I’ve never really thought about it, but… I’d like that.”

Kris nods. “Good.”

“You have to come,” Chanyeol groans. “Please? I’ve never been inside a fancy jewelry store before. I don’t know what to do.”

Kris rolls his eyes a little, “You go to the counter, get Minseok’s finger sized, and then tell the worker what you want.”

Chanyeol’s puppy eyes turn on in full force. “Please come?”

Minseok smiles warmly. “You can help Chanyeol pick out his ring.”

Ouch. What was that weird pain in Kris’ heart? He sighs in resignation, and then nods. “Alright, I’ll come. We’ll go after lunch.”

Chanyeol and Minseok hi-five each other and it’s honestly so cute. The whole time they’ve been together this afternoon, Kris has been studying their relationship. They’re soft with one another, and it’s a side to Chanyeol that Kris finds refreshing. Even though they don’t have romantic feelings for one another, there’s a tenderness… a mutual respect for one another in anticipation for the bond they’re about to share. 

After everyone finishes their food, Kris pays the bill (at Chanyeol’s behest) and then suggests what ring shop they venture off to. On the walk towards downtown Chanyeol and Minseok are arm-in-arm, chatting about this and that, and to anyone who didn’t know any better, they would look just like a newly in-love couple. Kris is suddenly at least eighty-percent sure that this whole thing will work.

Once in the jewelry store Chanyeol urges Minseok to browse, before turning his lost gaze towards Kris. “I’ve never worn a ring in my life.”

Kris snorts. “I think that should be the least of your worries…” He walks over to the men’s jewelry case, leaning on it with his elbow so he can get a closer look at the bands on display. “But your taste matters. You should get a ring that complements hers.” He glances over at Minseok, who is allowing a clerk to size her finger. “She looks like she prefers silver over gold. So, you can choose a silver band, or any other alloy with a finish of anything but gold.”

“No gold,” Chanyeol says. “Got it.”

“You don’t do construction or much work with your hands, so you don’t need one that’s extra durable…” Kris says, moving away from the tungsten rings. 

“You really know a lot,” Chanyeol says in mild disbelief. 

Kris glances up to see Chanyeol’s grin, and then straightens from where he was leaning, offering his own grin in return. “I have to, don’t I?”

“What kind of ring would you choose?” Chanyeol asks, putting his hands in his pockets and chewing his lower lip. 

Humming, Kris shrugs. “I like gold, so probably just a simple band. Maybe a few diamonds, for flare.”

Chanyeol laughs, “Huh. I never thought about putting diamonds on the man’s ring…”

Nodding, Kris looks back at the rings. “I don’t think there should be any rules when it comes to accessorizing -- including wedding bands. You should get something that you will be happy and proud to wear; something that solidifies your union with your significant other.”

“Which is why I should get one that complements her ring,” Chanyeol says in understanding. He leans over the case, peering at the displays. “I like that one…” 

Kris looks at the one Chanyeol is pointing at, and then lofts a brow. “White gold. Nice choice.” He calls over a clerk to have her take the ring out and show it to them, and Kris nods in approval. “That one would be great. There’s an option to get diamonds in the beveled edge.”

Chanyeol looks pleased. “It’s pretty.” He seems sure and satisfied, and tells the clerk his size just as Minseok comes up to them.

“I found one~” she announces, holding out her hand. The display ring is on her pointer finger, too large to go onto the proper finger, but it looks beautiful nonetheless; elegant and simple with one diamond and a silver band. “Is that your choice?” She asks, smiling at the ring Chanyeol is holding.

“Yeah,” he holds his ring up next to hers, grinning. “We kinda match.”

Minseok smiles huge and then hugs her hand to her chest. “Even I can appreciate the excitement of all of this.”

“I’m glad,” Kris says, honestly. “It’s important to me that you two are absolutely positive that this is what you want -- and can -- do.”

Minseok moves to Kris and grabs his lapel, pulling him down so she can kiss his cheek. “Kris, you’re a life saver,” she whispers, before pulling away with glittering eyes. 

She leaves to go back to her clerk before Kris can say anything in return, and Kris turns to Chanyeol, rubbing the back of his neck idly. “She’s a doll.”

Chanyeol chuckles a little, glancing over at her. “Yeah… she is.”

Ouch. Again, that weird feeling in Kris’ gut, but he brushes it aside as Chanyeol hands the ring back to the clerk. Clearing his throat, Kris makes a gesture with his hand. “I think you two have it from here. I’ve got some things I need to do.”

Looking up, Chanyeol blinks in surprise. “Oh-- really?”

No, not really. Kris nods his head and straightens his blazer. “Yeah. I have to book a venue for the wedding; I’ll call you guys and let you know.”

Before he can leave, Chanyeol catches Kris’ wrist. That weird feeling in his gut intensifies, and Kris almost can’t meet Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Hey-- when we announce the engagement, you’re going to be there, right?” Chanyeol asks.

Kris tries to smile as naturally as possible. “No-- that’s a private thing that you two should do together.” Chanyeol starts to pout, and Kris cuts him off. “Chanyeol, I won’t be able to hold your hand through everything. You have to make some decisions on your own. And when you’re married, I’ll be out of the picture.” 

… Well. That was definitely something Kris _didn’t_ want to say. Ever.

Chanyeol’s brows furrow a bit, his expression turning concerned. “But… You’re my best man, Kris.”

Oh no. Ohhhhh no no no. Kris has never been a best man at anyone’s wedding. His job is strictly to get everything in order, attend the wedding in good standing, cash his check and get the hell out of Dodge. Chanyeol springing it on him that he wants Kris to be his best man is possibly an even bigger derailment than Kris learning that the man was gay. Carefully, so as not to offend Chanyeol, Kris pulls his wrist from the other’s grasp.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kris decides to say. That’s a pretty neutral response, right?

“Why not?” Chanyeol looks genuinely confused. “You’re like, my only friend.”

“What?” Kris raises his brows in surprise. “You’re kidding.”

Chanyeol looks embarrassed. “I’m not kidding.”

Kris doesn’t have it in him, even in his ice cold heart, to tell Chanyeol that the only thing that brought them together was money, and it will be the very thing to split them up as soon as the contract is over. At the same time, he simply _can’t_ be Chanyeol’s best man at his wedding. He feels weird. He doesn’t like this feeling at all, mostly because he’s never felt it before. 

“We will talk about it later,” Kris finally says. He offers a soft smile, nodding over towards Minseok. “Spend some time with your future wife.”

Chanyeol still doesn’t look happy, but he gives Kris one last measuring look before turning around and walking towards Minseok. As soon as Chanyeol’s back is turned Kris makes a beeline for the door, letting himself outside.

He can’t breathe. He feels dizzy.

Is this what dying is like?

\--

“Am I dead?”, are the first words out of Kris’ mouth when he comes to, blinking blearily up at a pristine white ceiling.

“No,” an unfamiliar female voice answers. Kris focuses his vision and turns his head to the side to see a nurse checking an IV drip. “You had a panic attack.”

“I had a what,” Kris says, immediately sitting up.

The nurse puts a hand on his shoulder and, with surprising strength, pushes Kris to lie back on the bed again. She tuts. “Don’t raise your blood pressure.”

“There must be some kind of mistake,” Kris says. “I’ve never had one of those before. I don’t-- I’m not an anxious person--”

“Really?” The nurse asks, bemused. Her nametag says Jongdae. “Because you’re acting like an anxious wreck right now.”

Kris grumbles as he sinks into the soft pillows. “Is that how you’re supposed to talk to your patients?”

Jongdae smiles sweetly, “Sometimes the best medicine is a harsh dose of reality.”

Rolling his eyes, Kris pinches the bridge of his nose. “Who brought me here?”

“A very attractive couple,” Jongdae says, sitting on the edge of Kris’ bed. “They said you were shopping with them, and then you left in a hurry… and then they saw you collapse on the sidewalk.”

Kris groans and covers his eyes with his hands. “Oh no.”

“Oh, yes,” Jongdae says, using a hand to smooth the bedsheets on either side of Kris’ body, tucking him in. The cocoon actually feels sort of good. 

“Are they still here?” Kris asks, voice muffled by his hands.

“I assured them I would take good care of you.”

Kris peeks at Jongdae through his fingers. “Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me.”

“So,” Jongdae adjusts her skirt so she can sit more comfortably on the bed. Her dark brown hair is up in a neat bun, some tendrils falling around her ears. “You’ve never had a panic attack before?”

Kris shakes his head, blinking up at the ceiling. 

“The last time you were admitted to the hospital was because you collapsed due to exhaustion,” Jongdae tilts her head. “Is this going to become a pattern?”

“Don’t patronize me,” Kris tries to glare, but he’s sure he looks like an angry teddy bear.

Jongdae’s smile is… beautiful, when she replies, “I need to know if I should give you some medication to help you with stress.”

“You’re the Devil,” Kris accuses. 

Her smile broadens. “Probably.”

“I don’t need medication,” Kris says, propping himself up on the bed with some pillows. “This was an isolated incident.” 

“Are you sure?” Jongdae presses. “Your chart indicates otherwise. You were admitted just eight months ago.”

Kris thinks about snapping back… but then turns reflective. He’s never had a panic attack before, and the exhaustion… he had mistakenly taken on three clients at once. But this whole thing with Chanyeol marrying Minseok, and Kris’ own misdirected feelings… Could this happen again?

“I…” he licks his lips. “I don’t know.”

Jongdae’s demeanor softens a bit. “If you’re going through a stressful time in your life, you should consider going to a therapist.” Kris sniffs a little, and Jongdae puts a hand over his. “Your friends were worried sick. I had to kick them out before I admitted _them_ for a panic attack.”

Kris sighs. “I’m under an… unusual stress right now.”

Jongdae lifts a brow. “An unusual _amount_ of stress, or a stress that in itself is unusual?”

“An unusual stress,” Kris clarifies.

Nodding, Jongdae pats his hand and stands up. “I dosed you with some medication, so after thirty minutes you’re free to leave. You’re also allowed to rest as long as you like.”

Kris offers a wry smile, feeling brave. “When does your shift end?” 

There’s a twinkle in Jongdae’s eyes when she replies, “In two hours.”

“Then that’s when I’ll leave.”

\--

“You left with the nurse?” Chanyeol asks, three days later. He then grins, “Kris, you dog.”

Kris laughs a little, waving a hand. “It wasn’t like that. I took her out to dinner, we had a nice time.”

“And you’re gonna see her again?” Chanyeol’s grin widens, almost missing his mouth with the straw of his drink.

“I think so,” Kris nods. 

Jongdae is a welcome distraction in the chaos currently happening. She’s down to earth, honest, and a bit of a bully, but she’s amazingly _fun_ and gorgeous. It’s been a long time since Kris has been attracted to any woman, especially while working a case, and he selfishly thinks that Jongdae is the kick in the rear to get himself in order. Having feelings for a client is against his own personal rules - and having feelings for a _male_ client threatens to turn everything that Kris knows upside down. Isn’t it a little too late in his life to deal with these things? Jongdae is fresh and fun and it feels so natural to be around her. 

Kris deserves this, right?

“That’s really cool,” Chanyeol says, pulling Kris out of his thoughts. He sets his drink on the table. “When can we all hang out?”

“I think we’ll go on a few more dates before I decide to let you attempt to scare her away,” Kris says, grinning.

Chanyeol pretends to look offended, “Scare her? She was friendly enough at the hospital.”

Kris rolls his eyes. “It’s her _job_ to be nice to people at the hospital.”

Chanyeol grins, “She kind of looks like a cat.”

Kris squints. “... What goes on in your brain?”

Chanyeol shrugs, sipping on his drink again. “She’s a lot different than Zitao. She also looks like a cat.”

Sitting back in his chair, Kris nods. “Polar opposites, actually. Which is good, because Zitao was too much to handle.”

“Any girl is lucky to date you,” Chanyeol says, sure as stone as he smiles at Kris. 

Kris does his best to convince himself that the butterflies in his stomach are from the prospect of entering a relationship with Jongdae… and not because Chanyeol is so effortlessly handsome. “Thanks, Chanyeol.”

“Make sure you wine and dine her before getting frisky,” Chanyeol says, mocking seriousness.

Kris grins. “Yeah, yeah.”

\--

“Shouldn’t--” Kris’ words get cut off by Jongdae’s persistent mouth attacking his with kisses. “Shouldn’t I wine and dine you first?”

Jongdae laughs breathlessly as she climbs onto Kris’ lap. They’re in his apartment and Kris had been under the impression that he was going to cook dinner for them, but as soon as they entered the living room, Jongdae had pushed him down onto the sofa. Which he doesn’t mind at all -- it’s been about a month since they’ve started seeing one another.

“What for?” She asks, starting to unbutton Kris’ shirt, smirking against his mouth as she nips at his lips. 

“Cordiality?” Kris replies, but her kisses are distracting and he’s starting to get hot under his collar.

“Hmmm,” she hums thoughtfully, like she’s actually contemplating it. “You can feed me after you fuck me.”

Kris lets out a whoosh of a laugh and starts returning her kisses, his hands moving to the small of her back to press her small body down onto his groin. She takes the invitation and starts grinding against him, her dress riding up her thighs, one of the straps falling off of her shoulder as she works against him. Her hands finally get his shirt undone and then she laughs in disbelief, pulling away and looking down.

“You’re wearing an undershirt!” 

Kris just smiles hazily up at her, “I’m a modest guy.”

“You’re awfully inconvenient,” she laughs again, before wriggling on his lap and whining. “Take it all off--”

“Ok, ok,” he laughs as well, shifting so he can slide his button down off of his shoulders, and then pull his v-neck off of his body and over his head, uncaring about how he ruffles his hair.

He’s rewarded immediately when Jongdae leans forward and starts mouthing at his neck, her petite hands pressing down on the front of his slacks. He sighs contently and angles his hips a little and she grins pulling away so she can start undoing his belt.

“I’ve been thinking about this since the moment I saw you,” she admits, eyes heavy and dark as she looks up at Kris.

He exhales, trying to keep himself under control as he arches a brow and smirks. “Have you?”

Kittenishly, Jongdae smiles and slides off of Kris’ lap and down onto the floor, resting on her knees as she pushes his thighs apart. “Mhm~”

“Well then, I’m not the kind of man that denies a beautiful woman what she wants,” he says as she starts undoing his belt. This playful banter between them is refreshing - Zitao always got annoyed with him whenever he made dumb jokes or tried saying really… anything, when they were getting intimate. But Jongdae welcomes it and even tosses it back and ah, this must be what it’s like to be with someone on the same wavelength as yourself.

Finally Jongdae gets into Kris’ pants and pulls out his cock, her eyes lighting up at the sight. Kris’ balls tense as arousal shoots through his body at the way she hungrily stares at it, and when her hot, wet mouth encircles the head it takes everything in him to keep his eyes open and focused on what she’s doing. His hands move to her hair, tangling in the soft bouncy waves, anchoring himself as her mouth takes him to new heights. She’s sloppy and passionate about it and Kris can’t help but shift his hips slightly, helping her swallow down his length. 

“Dae…” he breathes out. It’s been so long since he’s been intimate, he’s afraid of reaching his peak too soon and oh, he can’t handle that embarrassment. 

Jongdae peeks up through her fringe, her long lashes fluttering and catching on the strands, and her eyes glimmer as she pulls off of his cock, a string of saliva connecting her lower lip to the leaking head. “Mm?”

He tries to keep the embarrassment out of his voice as he grunts, “Maybe we should, uh, kiss for a bit more…”

Jongdae blinks slow, and then shakes her head, her smile bright enough to light up a city block. “Nope!” And then she swallows him whole, this time, the head of his cock passing into the tight passage of her wet throat, clearly intent on taking what she wants.

And Kris gives. He orgasms before his brain can catch up, his vision going dark and his whole body stiffening as pleasure courses through him from head to toe, his grip on Jongdae’s hair unrelenting - which doesn’t seem to bother her, because she stays on his cock, swallowing everything down without spilling a drop. Coming down is slow, as he opens his eyes and looks down at her, untangling his fingers from her hair and then brushing her fringe out of her face. She looks absolutely pleased before she climbs up onto his lap again, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

“You taste good,” she comments, voice a little hoarse.

“I have a healthy diet,” Kris replies mindlessly.

Jongdae barks out a laugh and then covers her mouth, dissolving into giggles as she shifts so she can sit on the couch next to Kris, her legs draped across his thighs. “Glad to know that’s not a baseless rumor.”

He chuckles as well, closing his eyes and taking a moment to gather himself. His big palm rests on top of Jongdae’s milky thigh, his thumb sliding inwards. “Alright. Give me a moment… and then I can return the favor.”

Jongdae sits up, kissing his cheek and swatting his hand away. “That’s ok~”

Kris blinks as she starts to stand, fixing her dress as she goes. “What--”

“You clearly needed that much more than I do,” she laughs, sending him a reassuring smile. “You enjoy it. I’m going to learn my way around your kitchen.” She pulls her hair up atop her head, gathering it so she can start making a ponytail. “What were you going to make for dinner?”

“Uh…” Oh no. He can’t remember what he was going to make for dinner. Something dumb and healthy, he supposes.

Jongdae’s smile turns amused. “Well then. I suppose I can surprise you.” She leans down to kiss his cheek before walking away towards the kitchen, and the sound of her opening cupboards and grabbing pots and pans is… calming.

This is the best Kris has felt in years - and it’s not just because he had an orgasm.

This is what he’s been waiting for.

\--

“What are you waiting for?” Kris grouses, checking his watch as he leans against a wall.

“This suit is a little small,” Chanyeol call from inside his dressing room.

“Pick a larger size and we can tailor it,” Kris suggests.

Chanyeol huffs. “They don’t have a larger size.”

Kris rolls his eyes. “I’m sure they do.”

Chanyeol whips back the curtain so only his head is showing as he hisses, “ _I asked_.”

Kris levels his gaze, “Then choose a different suit.”

“But I like this one,” Chanyeol whines.

Kris pinches the bridge of his nose. “Don’t be like this.”

Chanyeol huffs and opens the curtain the rest of the way to show off the suit currently on his body. It _is_ a nice three-piece suit, and yes, it _is_ a little small at the sleeve cuffs and ankle hems… but it still looks nice.

“You’re complaining about a suit that is a centimeter too small for your abnormally long limbs?” Kris asks.

“I don’t want to look dumb,” Chanyeol is still whining, tugging awkwardly on the cuffs.

Kris reaches forward and swats Chanyeol’s hands away from their fidgeting. “You don’t look dumb.”

“You really think it’s not too small?” Chanyeol’s voice is nervous, but slightly hopeful as he lifts his gaze towards Kris’.

“The suits you wear are more roomy, but think of it this way: You are only going to wear this suit once, and never again.” Kris says as he starts adjusting the lapel, feeling inside the breast pocket to gauge how roomy it is for a kerchief.

“And no one will notice it’s too small?” Chanyeol insists.

“Chanyeol,” Kris’ hands grip the breast of Chanyeol’s tuxedo jacket, forcing him to make eye contact. “It’s snug. Not too small. It looks great.” The eye contact and closeness make Chanyeol shut up, and Kris is reminded of the night he confronted Chanyeol about his sexuality. The vulnerability, the trust… Pulling away, Kris clears his throat and nods. “You look great.”

Chanyeol visibly relaxes, smiling huge. “Thank you Kris. I don’t know how I could have done any of this without you.”

“You couldn’t have,” Kris says smugly.

“You’re totally right,” Chanyeol laughs, turning to look in the mirror. He seems to become more satisfied the longer he looks, and then he glances at Kris’ reflection. “Do you have a suit ready?”

Kris nods, “The only thing I need to match is the vest.”

“Minseok picked great colors,” Chanyeol says, relief in his voice. “I don’t think I would be able to do pink or yellow.”

Kris chuckles. “You two surprise me more and more with your compatibility.”

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, “I know. It’s crazy. Sometimes it actually feels… real.”

Kris tilts his head, curiously, silently encouraging Chanyeol to keep talking.

Laughing a bit awkwardly, Chanyeol turns so he can face Kris. “She’s just so… great. If she weren’t a-sexual I would feel bad about hogging her all to myself. She could really make someone happy.”

“Chanyeol,” Kris can’t help but smile. “She’s making _you_ happy. And you’re making her happy. And even if this might all be some weird half-baked sham… You two deserve happiness, no matter what the situation.”

Chanyeol blinks over at Kris. “Huh.”

Kris arches a brow, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. “What.”

“Nothing,” Chanyeol shrugs, before his lips split into a huge grin. “That was just the most human thing you’ve ever said.”

Rolling his eyes, Kris turns around. “Get that suit off and get ready to meet Minseok for cake testing.”

“Aye aye!”

\--

“Aiiiiiiiiish,” Jongdae whines as she flops onto the ottoman in Kris’ office. “I gave so many flu shots today I think I have carpal tunnel.”

Kris quirks the corner of his lip in amusement, keeping his eyes on his laptop as he types away. “But think about all the good you did today.”

He can sense Jongdae’s eye roll as she sits up. “It’s all fun and games until you get the people that are all squeamish about getting shots.” Kris glances over just in time to see her smile get wicked. “Then it’s a party.”

Laughing, Kris shakes his head and rests his elbow on the table, chin in his hand as he regards his girlfriend. “I’m lucky you decided to be nice to me.”

“I think you’re confusing niceness for pity,” Jongdae says teasingly.

“Ah, that’s what it’s been for the past three months,” he says with a hum, before returning back to his laptop, his lips thin but his eyes crinkled with a smile.

Jongdae stands up and walks over to stand behind Kris, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her chin on his head as she looks over what he’s doing. “Last minute wedding plans?”

“It’s only a month away now,” Kris says, idly scratching his nose. “Minseok and Chanyeol did pretty much everything, I’m just going over it all to make sure there won’t be any hiccups.”

“What’s your relationship like with Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks curiously.

For some reason, that question makes Kris get a bit stiff. “What do you mean?”

He can feel Jongdae’s head tilt by the rolling of her chin on his skull. “Sometimes you talk about him like a proud father, but most of the time you seem annoyed by him. You must have a long history.”

Kris tries to shake some of the tension from his shoulders as he shrugs, and then shakes his head. “Chanyeol and I met eleven months ago when his parents signed the contract.”

“Really?” Jongdae can’t hide the surprise in her voice. “You two seem so close.”

Kris frowns a little. “We do?” Not that he’s offended by that thought, not at all - but he hasn’t really thought about what their relationship looks like to outside people since the whole Zitao debacle. “We have a business relationship.”

“Have you ever been the best man to one of your clients?” Jongdae asks, pulling away slightly.

“...” Kris licks his lips. “No.”

Jongdae starts massaging the rounds of his shoulders. “I think you need to lighten up. It’s obvious you care about Chanyeol. When this is all over, he won’t be your client anymore. You should really pursue a true friendship with him. He loves you.”

_He loves you._

“And of course he does -- you’re the first person he talks to about anything. He always includes you in things even though I’m sure he and Minseok would be fine doing things together alone.” Her fingers feel so good digging into the tension of his clavicles. “He’s a good guy.”

Kris purses his lips and nods slowly, leaning back in his chair. Jongdae’s hands slide down over his chest, palms applying the perfect amount of pressure, his brain cogs feeling a bit jilted as he processes her words. Jongdae has only met Chanyeol a handful of times - and unlike every other girl that has met him, Jongdae doesn’t seem to realize the man’s sexuality. Of course, that just proves that Minseok is the perfect camouflage, which reassures Kris that this whole thing is actually going to work. But for Jongdae to see something that Kris has been trying so hard to ignore… 

Tipping his head back, he smiles softly up at Jongdae. “Have you decided what you’re going to wear to the wedding?”

“Yes,” she says with a smile. “And I’ll look ten times hotter than you.”

He snorts, “We’ll see about that.”

_He loves you._

\--

“Of course he loves you, you fucking idiot.” 

Kris is 100% sure that if Zitao could reach through the phone and strangle him, she would. It’s a week before the wedding and Kris’s conscience has been getting heavier and heavier, and he’s about to reach his breaking point. Jongdae has been so _good_ , so _perfect_ \- her intelligence, her wit, her kindness, their chemistry in the bedroom. Everything has been so _good_ but Kris still can’t grit his teeth and hunker down comfortably with her. It’s driving him mad, and it’s also driving Jongdae away, little by little, even though she still smiles warmly and kisses him softly when she sees him.

“Like-- _love_ loves me?” Kris asks.

Zitao huffs. “Kris, I swear to God. Do I need to fly out there?”

“No--” Kris shakes his head. “No, God no. Don’t.”

“Because you know I will,” Zitao threatens.

“I _know_ ,” Kris says. He’s pacing in front of his balcony French doors. “What do I do?”

“We’ve been through this,” Zitao drawls. “You help Chanyeol and Minseok get married, make them look good on their special day, wait a few weeks, and then start an affair with Chanyeol.” She pauses. “ _Duh_.”

Kris pulls idly on his hair. “I can’t do that.”

“You love him too, don’t you?” Zitao asks, but it doesn’t really sound like a question so much as a rhetorical inquiry. 

“I… Zitao,” Kris’ voice gets a little distressed. “I don’t know if I love him or if I’m just being committed to my job. We talk every single day, texting or calling or meeting up, but it’s always been about business. Preparing for the wedding and helping them get their finances together so they can move into their new condo.” But, now that he thinks about it, he’s never spent _this_ much time with a client before.

“You went on a date with him once.”

“A _pretend_ date!” 

“You even called and said you had a good time!” Zitao’s voice gets a little shrill - but she doesn’t yell. It’s not ladylike to yell, in her little personal rulebook.

“Oh my God.” Kris faces the balcony doors, all thoughts leaving his brain as he looks out at the cityscape. It’s nearing midnight and he’s not wearing his glasses, all of the lights a little fuzzy with pretty halos around them, and he feels like a damn idiot. Well, he _knows_ he’s an idiot, but that realization is a little… heavy. 

After a few beats of silence, Zitao speaks again. “Jongdae sounds like a wonderful woman, Kris. And in another life, she could be your soulmate. But the cards you were dealt are a different hand and you need to play it the way it was meant.”

Kris puts his hand on the glass door, feeling the coolness spread through his fingertips and palm. He sighs, his breath fogging up the glass, and then speaks quietly. “What do I do?”

“Be honest with your grown ass self and stop calling me to whine about your middle school problems,” Zitao says, but he knows she’s smiling. “No matter what happens, you have people who care for you and support you. _Including_ Jongdae.”

He groans. “I have to break up with her.”

“She’ll understand,” Zitao replies. “And if she’s smart, she will let it happen.”

“But then what? I break up with Jongdae and then go tell Chanyeol that I lo--... That I care about him?”

Zitaos norts. “You can say you love him, you know.”

“Let’s get past that for now,” Kris waves a hand, turning around to walk into the kitchen. “How do I tell him? He’s getting _married_.”

“AND HE IS GAY FOR YOU.” Zitao reminds him noisily. 

“There is no good timing for this,” Kris says, shaking his head. 

“You know, for being a love coach? You are seriously misguided.” Zitao huffs. “There’s no such thing as good timing, or right timing. Just _time_. And it’s damn time you tell that idiot how you feel. Idiot.”

“You can stop calling me names,” Kris sniffs.

“No thanks,” Zitao says simply. “Look, you can be polite and wait until after the wedding. But the sooner you do it, the better you will feel.”

“What if he thinks I’m crazy?” Kris drums his fingers on the countertop. “Tao, we haven’t had a single romantic moment.” Kris’ heart has fluttered a few isolated times but other than that, things have been pretty… bland. So why should Chanyeol feel the same way when there haven’t been any sparks? Isn’t love supposed to be electric?

“Ok. Stop thinking. Just shut up.” Zitao says sharply. “You are going to confess your feelings, and you are just going to have to wait and see what happens.”

Kris idly massages behind his ear with his fingertips, before sighing softly. “Ok.”

“I will see you Saturday,” Zitao says before hanging up.

Well then.

Kris has never been in love before. Which might be a little pathetic for a love coach but hey, he’s been focusing on his career and professional life. But as far as he knows, love should be more exciting, shouldn’t it? All of the clients he has worked with have _glowed_ , radiated their love for their partner, and their affection has always been so… obvious. Yes, Kris and Chanyeol get along well - and yes, Kris feels a strange pull in his chest towards Chanyeol, but… he thinks, naively, that there should be fireworks. Exclamation points. Rose-colored glasses, even.

He puts his phone down on the counter and stares at the lock screen. 12:28AM blinks back at him and he ruffles his hair, not really feeling any better about the situation than he felt before he called Zitao.

He of all people knows love isn’t easy. But he, more than anyone, understands that with love comes sacrifice - he just has to be more willing than before to take the risk.

Saturday is five days away.

\--

“Today is Saturday,” Chanyeol says unnecessarily. He’s standing in front of the mirror in his dressing room, apparently giving himself a pep talk, uncaring that Kris is also in the room.

Kris adjusts his cufflinks for the millionth time. This is the first time he’s ever been nervous during a client’s wedding; he’s been in the audience more than a dozen times, but being the best man is something else.

Being in love with the groom is something else _entirely_.

And Chanyeol is oblivious as he looks at his reflection and fidgets with a lock of hair that insists on curling around his ear, saying, “Minseok is going to look so pretty. I can’t wait.”

That makes Kris smile and relax slightly. “So are you excited, or nervous?”

Chanyeol turns around, his smile wide, but his eyes a little squinty at the edges. “Excited.”

Kris arches a brow. “It’s ok to be nervous, too.”

Chanyeol lets out a breath, “Oh my God I’m so nervous.”

Chuckling, Kris walks forward and pulls the rumpled kerchief out of Chanyeol’s pocket, starting to fold it neatly. “Good.”

“Good?” Chanyeol asks, incredulous, wrinkling his nose up.

“Yes, good,” Kris repeats, meeting Chanyeol’s gaze. “I know you are getting married for a different reason than what’s normal, but being nervous is a good thing. The right thing.” He still feels bad that they’re duping Chanyeol’s wonderful, kind parents, but it’s all for the better. And Chanyeol being a nervous groom fits the bill, meaning that there will be no suspicion.

Kris is so ready to retire.

“What about you?” Chanyeol asks, making Kris pause in folding the fabric in his hands. Chanyeol’s smile is a bit more relaxed. “Are you excited? You’re about to see your last client get married off, go buy a yacht and retire in solitude.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds way more cynical…” Kris mumbles. He finishes folding the kerchief and tucks it gently into Chanyeol’s breast pocket. “I’m not quite sure what I’m feeling.”

It’s the most honest, personal thing he’s said to Chanyeol, and he’s surprised he said it at all. Apparently Chanyeol is surprised too, because he blinks a few times, before frowning. 

“What do you mean?” 

Now is _not_ the time to spill your guts, Kris. Chanyeol needs to focus on the wedding. “I’m starting to think solitude might not be my cup of tea.” There we go.

“Ah,” Chanyeol smiles. “So you’re going to buy a yacht and go retire with Jongdae?”

The way Chanyeol accepts Kris and Jongdae’s relationship is, really, what makes Kris doubt that the man has any feelings for him. Everything has been so smooth - Chanyeol has just accepted that Kris and Jongdae are dating and has even told Kris on a few occasions how happy he is that the man isn’t alone anymore. But Kris’ brain always jumps back to their pseudo-date and the waitress telling Kris she was happy he wasn’t alone anymore… and how Chanyeol embraced the fact that he was the one keeping Kris company.

“I’m a little unsure of that, also,” Kris admits. It should be ok to let Chanyeol know that he’s thinking about breaking up with Jongdae, right? He just doesn’t need to be so specific.

“Oh,” Chanyeol frowns. “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Jongdae is amazing,” Kris clarifies, taking a step away from Chanyeol. “I just think she would be much more amazing for someone who could appreciate her fully.”

Chanyeol pouts. “You’re a great boyfriend, Kris.”

Kris chuckles, shrugging and sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks as he turns to face the groom. “That’s not always enough.”

The usher pokes his head in, “We start in five minutes.”

Kris waves him off, and then smiles at Chanyeol. “You’re on. I’ll see you at the stand.”

Chanyeol sends a slightly frayed smile, clearly still digesting Kris’ woes, but he ultimately relaxes and nods, giving a thumbs up. “Ok. Pray I don’t trip on my face, ok?”

Kris snorts, shaking his head and leaving the room. He shuts the door behind him and takes a deep breath to collect himself, smoothing out the sleeves of his suit jacket before heading towards the main hall of the venue. They opted for a non-religious ceremony, and Kris idly thinks that it was a good idea to do so - after all, this isn’t exactly a holy matrimony. He walks to the side of the hall and along the wall so he’s not too noticeable, before he approaches the stand and makes himself at home at the bottom of the steps. He doesn’t want his height to overshadow Chanyeol in any way. Across from him on the bridal side is Zitao - just the pair of them consist of the wedding party. She looks softer than normal in the baby blue dress with yellow accents, but the image is ruined as soon as she sends Kris a knowing smirk and a saucy eyebrow lift.

Clearing his throat, Kris clasps his hands in front of his body and turns towards the door as Chanyeol’s presence is announced; with his signature smile he makes his way a bit slowly down the aisle, likely so that he doesn’t trip and embarrass himself. He smiles cordially at all of the guests, and then stops in the front row for a moment to take Minseok’s mother’s hand, and then hug his own parents. By the time he reaches the podium he’s glowing, his smile is so huge and his eyes are so bright, and Kris has one single, bitter thought about how he himself will never stand up where Chanyeol is and watch the love of his life walk down the aisle.

The music cues and the grand doors re-open, Minseok emerging, looking so small, delicate, and beautiful. Her father looks proud as he can be, escorting her slowly down the aisle. Her dress is simple, a little less fluffy than the one Chanyeol had recommended, her veil hiding her features which are probably glowing with excitement. Her father gets her right up next to Chanyeol and lifts her veil - she’s wearing only a bit more makeup than usual, Kris’ suggestion so that her complexion doesn’t get washed out with the flash photography. She’s still stunning, round cheeks pinched pink and eyes glimmering as she faces Chanyeol.

Later on, Kris won’t be proud of it, but in the moment, he… drifts. He watches Chanyeol and Minseok exchange words, and he even looks at the officiator like he’s paying attention to what the man is saying. But suddenly that weight is back in Kris’ gut and he’s starting to feel worse than ever. His eyes flit out to the crowd, finding Jongdae; she gives him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, before pointing at the couple with a playful grin, gently reminding Kris to be present. 

Kris is anything but present. This is almost like his panic attack, only Kris feels it coming. He takes a few deep breaths and adjusts his bowtie, trying to find something to focus on other than Chanyeol’s smooth voice professing false love to a woman who… isn’t Kris. 

Oh, God. It’s all really starting to hit him. His feelings for Chanyeol run into him like a train and Kris feels his ears getting hot, palms getting sweaty. He stares down at the floor, not wanting to give away too much emotion on his face - hopefully people will just think he’s getting emotional as a best man, and not as someone who wishes he could be in Minseok’s place.

Before he knows it the ceremony is over and Chanyeol and Minseok are taking each other’s hands and facing the crowd as they all stand up and applaud. Kris feels mechanical as he lifts his hands up to clap, as well, and after Chanyeol and Minseok start walking back down the aisle, it’s Zitao who brings Kris back to reality by slipping her arm through the crook of his elbow.

“Walk me down the aisle like a gentleman, Kris,” she says under her breath, but she’s already stepping forward without his consent. He stumbles like a baby deer but Zitao is surprisingly strong, keeping him upright as she smiles and waves at the audience like she’s some sort of model on the runway. “Don’t fall apart now.”

It feels like it takes an eternity to get out of the main hall and out into the reception area, where Zitao grabs Kris a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and presses it into his hands. Grateful, he downs the drink all at once, and then looks at Zitao.

“I didn’t tell him.”

Zitao rolls her eyes, unsurprised. “But you will, right?” 

Kris nods, a bit numb as he hands off his empty flute to a different passing waiter. “I will. I have to. I can’t keep living like this. Good God, Zitao, I almost passed out when Minseok said I do.”

“To be clear, remind yourself:” Zitao starts adjusting the lapels of his blazer. “You love Chanyeol and you support his union with Minseok for the sole purpose of them just being married and _friends_. You are not jealous of Minseok. You hear me?”

“I am not jealous of Minseok,” Kris repeats a bit dumbly. He knows he’s not jealous of her, of course - how could he be when he knows she is the most romantically disinterested person in the world? Kris idly bats Zitao’s hands away from his jacket. “Of course I’m not jealous of Minseok, Zitao, that’s ridiculous.”

“ _Ok_ ,” Zitao says, sticking her finger in his ribs. He winces. “Go congratulate them and be the best man. You still have a speech to make. Hold it together.”

“Oh-- Jongdae. I’m here with Jongdae.”

Zitao digs her finger into his ribs again, “ _She is a good person_ Kris but you need to hold it together. Wait until afterwards to break up with her.” She sneers a little. “Or maybe she’ll take pity on you and dump you first.”

“Hey,” Kris frowns. Ouch. 

Zitao shoves his shoulder, “People are starting to come in. Take your seat at the wedding party table with her and just-”

Kris grabs another flute of champagne as it passes by, downing it quicker than the first.

“-get drunk I guess.” Zitao huffs and throws up her hands, before turning on heel and walking away.

Kris takes a few deep breaths and reaches up to fix his hair, only to find that it’s still perfectly in place. The champagne isn’t strong at all but it helped a little bit, and he makes his way up to the table where his name is printed neatly on a placard, and it doesn’t take long for Jongdae, _his date_ , to take a seat next to him.

“Hey, you,” she says, her voice melodious as ever as she flags down a waiter. “Need a drink?”

“No,” Kris says with a small, slightly tense smile. “But I’ll take one.”

Jongdae flashes him a curious, but intrigued grin, grabbing two glasses of wine and handing one over to Kris. “You seem a little shaken. Was Zitao mean to you?”

That catches Kris off guard and makes him snort, chuckling softly as he idly rubs the bridge of his nose, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “Kind of. I deserved it.” Already Jongdae is helping him relax -- because she’s such an amazing person. And she needs someone so much better than Kris. He lets out a little sigh, and when Jongdae tilts her head he waves a hand and forces a smile on his lips. “I’ll tell you later.”

Red lips show Kris the sweetest, most charming smile and Jongdae’s eyes are warm as she lifts her wine glass in toast. “Let’s enjoy the party.”

Kris nods, and with another sip of wine, feels more relaxed by the minute.

This won’t be so bad after all.

\--

“This is ter’ble,” Kris slurs, struggling to stay upright. Wait. How is he upright?

“I didn’t think you’d be a sloppy drunk,” comes Chanyeol’s laughing reply.

Kris tries to remember how exactly they got to his place. “M’ not _sloppy_.” He huffs.

“Mhm,” Chanyeol laughs again, clearly not agreeing.

“Where…” Kris’ vision swims. He feels something in his pocket moving, and glances down to see Chanyeol’s hand fishing around. “Woah- hey-”

Chanyeol pulls out Kris’ keys and unlocks the front door, pushing the older man inside. Kris stumbles in and steadies himself on the wall, whinging as he tosses a hurt look over at Chanyeol, who steps in and shuts the door behind him.

“You don’t need t’ stay,” Kris says, doing his best to use the toe of one shoe to take off the heel of the other. “You just… Married…”

“Minseok got really drunk, Zitao is taking care of her.” Chanyeol says, taking off his shoes with much more grace. He moves like lightning compared to Kris, kneeling down to start unlacing the blond’s dress shoes. “Besides, I do need to stay here.” 

Kris scrunches up his nose, wiggling his toes once they’re free. He’s still leaning against the wall as he reaches up to try and unbutton his suit vest, fingers fumbling. “Why? Married man… should be with his wife on their night…”

“You know it’s not like that,” Chanyeol says, knocking Kris’ fingers away so he can help unbutton the man’s vest. 

“I know,” Is Kris… whining? Oh God, he can barely listen to himself. 

“And no one knows that we’re not together at our place right now,” Chanyeol reminds Kris, successfully unbuttoning the powder blue vest and pushing it open. He reaches up to try and help Kris shimmy out of the blazer. “Except for you and Zitao, I guess.”

“Why aren’t you drunk?” Kris asks, tone accusing.

Chanyeol blinks up at him, then rolls his eyes. “Who would take care of you?”

Kris squints, chin tucking in to give him four instead of one. “Why would you want to do that?”

Quiet falls over them as Chanyeol pulls Kris’ coat free, hanging it up. He takes off his own blazer as well, tossing it over where Kris’ is hung and then starts leading them further into Kris’ condo.

“You’ve never been over b’fore,” Kris realizes out loud as he follows Chanyeol, the groom’s arm underneath Kris’ armpit to keep him upright. “This is embarrassing.”

“You? Embarrassed?” Chanyeol laughs as he helps Kris sit down on the couch. He continues to undress Kris, pulling off the vest and laying it over the arm of the couch before starting to unbutton Kris’ shirt. “I didn’t think it was possible.”

“T’is,” Kris says, flopping back and allowing Chanyeol to do what he pleases.

“Good to know you can be human sometimes,” Chanyeol says, straightening up. He takes Kris’ shirt with him and walks away, gathering the vest as he goes. “Stay put.”

Kris sinks back into the cushions, the cool air on his heated bare skin feeling wondrous. “I have such desire to move,” he mumbles sarcastically. He’s not quite sure how long Chanyeol is gone -- in fact he may have dozed off at some point. He’s stirred when the couch sinks next to him and something cold gets pressed into his hands and he opens his eyes, looking down to see a glass of water being steadied by an ever-diligent Chanyeol. Smiling softly, Kris takes the glass and lifts it to his lips, taking a deep drink, before resting the cup on his thigh and tilting his head back, letting out a sigh. “I haven’t been this drunk in a long time.”

By the way the couch shifts, he can tell Chanyeol stands up. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you to bed and you’ll feel like hell in the morning and forget all about this.”

Kris opens his eyes once more, looking up at Chanyeol. “What if I don’t want to forget?”

He could swear that he sees Chanyeol’s breath get caught in his throat, but then again, Kris is very drunk and could just be imagining things. “Get up.” Chanyeol says, taking the glass from Kris’ hand and then replacing it with his own, helping the man up with a grunt. He then leads Kris to the bedroom, first guessing incorrectly when he opens up the office door, but soon finding his way once Kris tugs him in the right direction.

“Chanyeol…” Kris starts, but he’s interrupted when he’s pushed down onto the bed.

“You need to go to sleep,” Chanyeol says, voice surprisingly firm.

Kris pouts. “Why.”

Chanyeol gracelessly undoes Kris’ belt and yanks it free from the belt loops, making Kris yelp in surprise. “Because you’re drunker than a skunk.” The belt falls to the floor with a clang, and soon his pants are being pulled down his thighs by the hem.

“Hey-!!”

Before he knows it Chanyeol has him in his boxers and under the comforting weight of his covers, tucked neatly into bed, his head resting on his oh so soft pillow. Suddenly he forgets what he’s been whining about, he forgets pretty much everything, and when Chanyeol tucks the blankets around his body Kris feels himself smiling before he starts to drift off, a soft voice barely ringing in his ears.

“What are you doing, Kris…” 

\--

“What are you doing, Kris?”

Jongdae’s voice is like a bucket of ice crashing over Kris’ head. He’s standing in his boxers, looking all sorts of ruffled, and oh, Chanyeol is standing next to him, also in his boxers and looking ruffled. And Jongdae, sweet, dear Jongdae, had let herself in to Kris’ condo with the key he had given her, and laid her eyes upon the sight of Chanyeol checking Kris’ temperature with the back of his hand, while they were in their skivvies, standing very close to each other, looking like they had just…

“Jongdae-” Kris starts to say, and Jongdae lets out a disbelieving laugh, cutting him off.

“This is gold.” She says, her eyes getting wet, but her brow staying fierce and her jaw clenched. “I didn’t want to believe it. You both- no wonder _both_ of you are too good to be true.”

“What does that mean?” Kris asks, defensive. 

“What does it _mean_?” Jongdae keeps her voice controlled. “Kris, you’re forty-two years old and are _gorgeous_ , a gentleman, and just- ideally _perfect_.”

“ _And_?” Kris tries not to get angry. All the women in his life said the same thing about Chanyeol-- “Wait. Wait, hold on.” Kris pinches the bridge of his nose. Oh God he’s so hungover. But this is how all of the women figured out Chanyeol’s sexuality before Kris did. “Are you implying that I’m gay?”

Jongdae’s fists are clenched at her sides as she stares Kris down. He’s easily a foot taller than her, but right now he feels two inches tall. “I’m implying that the person you want to be with, after all, is the person you’ve been with all along.”

The air leaves Kris’ lungs, and he can see Chanyeol tense out of the corner of his eye. “Jongdae…”

She raises her hands up to her face, pressing her palms over her eyes. She looks beautiful today, as she always does, in just simple jeans and a loose knitted sweater. And when she pulls her hands away she’s smiling, and looking only slightly defeated. “I knew this day was coming,” she says softly. “I had always known, since the beginning… at the hospital.” Kris feels his heart drop. “But you had been so nice and charming, and _interested_ , that I just… ignored the signs and my gut.”

“Jongdae,” Kris doesn’t know what to say. 

“It’s fine,” she puts on a brave face, smiling up at him. “I just thought… You know, that I could be the one for you.”

“Jongdae, I care for you so much,” Kris says, taking a step forward. 

She takes a step back, and it burns. “I know you do. But not like how you care for him.”

Chanyeol stays quiet, and Kris finds his tongue tied. Jongdae wipes her eye with a shaky hand, and then inclines her head in a bow. 

“I’m going to leave. I’m sorry.” 

The door slams behind her and the apartment echoes in silence. Kris is left staring where she once stood, his head spinning from more than just last night’s alcohol consumption. Finally, Chanyeol speaks, his voice rough. 

“Is what she said true?”

Kris closes his eyes and lets out a breath. “... Yes.”

“When were you going to tell me?” Chanyeol’s voice quivers. 

“I-” Kris turns to face him. “Well- eventually.” 

Chanyeol is frowning. “How long?”

“What?” Kris is still trying to recover. 

“How long have you had feelings for me?”

Kris rubs his head, trying to process everything. “I- I don’t know. A while?”

“I need to go,” Chanyeol suddenly says, turning away and walking towards the couch where his clothes are folded. He starts getting dressed, his whole demeanor so… un-Chanyeol, it makes Kris worry. 

“Hey- I-” Kris splutters uselessly. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do-”

“And you think I do?” Chanyeol says as he pulls up his pants, avoiding Kris’ gaze. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” Kris laces his fingers behind his neck, feeling all sorts of stressed out as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“Why not?” Chanyeol nearly bites. Kris has never heard that tone of voice from him before. “I’m just a client. You were supposed to cash your check after the wedding and go retire.”

“Is that what you want me to do?” Kris is almost yelling, and he has to cover his mouth to keep himself in check. He drops his hand, voice softening. “To just go fuck off?”

“You sure made it seem like that was what you wanted to do,” Chanyeol says, pulling on his button-up clumsily, mismatching the buttons as he does them up. “Help me get married off and then go.”

“Ok-!” Kris finally snaps. “Alright, that’s what I _wanted_ , ok? You are the most _stressful_ client I have ever had in my entire career and it drove me nuts, covering for you and helping with this whole scheme. So yes, I wanted to get you married and ship myself off so I could recover my sanity because _you_ took it all away from me, Chanyeol. You make me go crazy.” He presses his palms to either side of his head, squeezing, trying to cancel out the pressure of his hangover and frustration. “I have never gotten so involved with a client. I’ve never had a client like you- nothing like your smile, your laugh, your charm and how everyone you meet falls in love with you.”

“Including you?” Chanyeol asks softly, regarding Kris with a concentrated gaze.

“ _Including me_ ,” Kris says, putting his fist over his heart like he’s pleading. “And rather than facing myself I thought it would be best if I stay distant, help you get settled, and then see myself off.”

“I don’t want that,” Chanyeol says. He looks ridiculous with his hair a mess and his shirt buttoned wrong and Kris feels his heart _ache_. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“How can I stay?” Kris asks, arms flopping at his sides helplessly. “You’re married, Chanyeol. And you have to keep up appearances with Minseok so no one gets suspicious.”

“Why can’t I do that with you around?” Chanyeol stubbornly presses.

Kris finds himself taking two steps forward, grabbing at the front of Chanyeol’s rumpled shirt, “Because I’m afraid I can’t control myself around you any longer.”

Oh. _Oh_. That look that flashes in Chanyeol’s eyes… Those are the sparks. And their closeness, this revelation of feelings -- these are the fireworks. Kris swears his vision goes a little pink, when Chanyeol’s lips part and he whispers a few, sweet words.

“Then lose control.”

Kris has never kissed a man before. He’s never had the desire to kiss a man before -- not until this very moment. Even with all the weird feelings bubbling up inside of him for Chanyeol it had never crossed his mind to actually _do_ anything about it… that is, until Chanyeol’s invitation. So, kissing him is exhilarating and surprising and all sorts of things that Kris has never felt before, as he pulls Chanyeol bodily to him, his tongue sliding between the other man’s lips hungrily. 

The best part: Chanyeol returning the kiss. The man melts against Kris and wraps his arms around the slightly taller man’s frame, mouth yielding. Kissing a man is so different but kissing _Chanyeol_ is so good and Kris has to break away for a breath, pressing his forehead to Chanyeol’s and reaching his hands up to cup under the man’s jaw and keep him close, both of them panting softly.

“You’re the worst love coach,” Chanyeol laughs breathlessly.

“Can’t even take my own advice, I know,” Kris rolls his eyes a little, grinning. “I’ve heard it before.”

Chanyeol’s hands reach up to cup Kris’ jaw in return. “I’m sorry I caused all of this trouble for you…”

Kris shakes his head. “Good thing I can handle it.”

“You almost couldn’t,” Chanyeol is quick to say.

“Let’s just forget about my weakness and focus on my more redeeming qualities,” Kris grouses.

Chanyeol laughs, pulling away. “I don’t think I can feed your ego any more.”

Kris also pulls away, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve hurt a lot of people…”

“Good people,” Chanyeol says. Kris sends him a dead look. “I mean that in a good way- good people, Kris, who just want to see you happy.” He laughs and reaches up, putting both hands on Kris’ shoulders and giving them a little shake. “Because you’re a good person, too.” 

“I’ve got big feet, and I think they’re both in my mouth,” Kris groans, putting a hand over his face.

“You’re seriously the worst,” Chanyeol says, starting to unbutton his shirt. “You’re so good at coaching other people, but you’re awful at taking direction.”

Kris sits down on the couch, letting out a breath. “Is there an echo in here?”

“Things won’t suck forever,” Chanyeol says, finally buttoning up his shirt properly. He sits down next to Kris. “After all, you’ve got me.”

Kris covers his face as he leans back, his headache returning in full force. But he’s smiling beneath his palm, as he feels himself relaxing for the first time all day. He’s never really been an optimist, per se: too focused on real life and doing his job. But with Chanyeol next to him on his couch, in his home, reassuring and warm, Kris thinks that retiring in solitude might not suit him, after all.

“I do, don’t I?”

\--

Keeping things under wraps isn’t the most difficult thing Kris has ever done. He had retired from his career comfortably and now spends a lot of his free time writing for a national magazine, in the -- you guessed it -- love advice column. Taking on physical tasks is beyond him, anymore, and he finds being on the other side of a screen and sitting for just a few hours a day answering e-mails is much more up his alley. It leaves him a lot of personal time, and at first he had no idea what to do with himself; but then he fell back into the routine of going to the gym, eating healthy, and doing local traveling. He would still like to go far, far away, but he’s not in such a rush to do so, anymore. 

Minseok and Chanyeol are, of course, happily married. Their apartment is always neat and tidy, and they work often and see each other a few times a week. Most of the time Chanyeol is at Kris’ condo, and Minseok has kept busy by purchasing a second location to expand her business. She is more comfortable than anyone with Kris and Chanyeol’s… predicament, and Kris will probably never figure out how he can repay her for her understanding, and her silence.

Jongdae isn’t a stranger. Her and Zitao seemed to be attached at the hip these days, and Kris doesn’t seem to get the joke whenever Chanyeol elbows him in the ribs about it. It doesn’t really matter, because Kris is just happy to see that smile on Jongdae’s face, despite everything he put her through. Zitao has also been in the country frequently, and lately there’s been chatter about her even moving into the neighborhood -- at first Kris had felt a bit of dread, but when he steps back and looks at the bigger picture, he’s actually… _happy_ to have all of these people in his life. He had always been a lone wolf, married to the job and focused solely on his customer interactions. This is an entirely new era for him.

Chanyeol jokes it’s a midlife crisis.

Kris thinks it’s a midlife solution.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets, entering Kris’ study. Chanyeol is wearing just a pair of boxers and carrying a cup of coffee, setting the steaming mug down on Kris’ desk with a smile, his hair still damp from the shower.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Kris greets the coffee cup, picking it up and inhaling the rich scent before taking a sip.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “You’re welcome.”

Kris chuckles. “Thank you. What are you doing up so early?”

Shrugging, Chanyeol leans his thigh against the desk. “The sound of your fingers on the keyboard is kinda like nails on a chalkboard. Can’t exactly sleep through it.”

Kris snorts, “That’s not why you’re awake.” He looks down at his keyboard. “...is it?”

Laughing, Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m kidding. I can’t hear crap from your comfy bed.”

Smiling, Kris takes another sip of coffee before he sets it down. “Good. I’d feel bad.”

Chanyeol dons a look of concentration, “Hm… would you really, though?”

Kris makes an immature mimic-y noise in the back of his throat, returning his attention to the screen.

“How’s giving advice to teen girls, today?” Chanyeol asks, reaching for the arm of Kris’ chair to pull it away from the desk. 

“Most of the women asking for advice are my age,” Kris says with a whuff, ignoring Chanyeol weaseling his way closer. “Cheating husbands, disobedient kids, daddy issues.”

“Boring,” Chanyeol says. He pushes Kris a little further back so that he can stand between the man and his laptop, a grin on his face. “Why don’t you take a little break and have some breakfast?”

Kris scratches under his nose, lifting a brow up at Chanyeol. “If you start cooking I’m going to call the cops.”

Chanyeol laughs a little, leaning down to kiss Kris' temple. "Then I guess you'll have to come and wow me with your culinary skills sooner rather than later, because I'm starving."

Kris reaches out to swat (and miss) at Chanyeol's rear as the younger man exits the office, the sound of his footsteps heading down the hallway soft thuds of comfort. Sitting back in his chair, Kris looks at his laptop screen and smiles to himself, hitting 'reply' at the bottom of the page.

_Sometimes what you have been looking for has been under your nose the entire time._

**Author's Note:**

> hello \o  
> i did write a smut scene between chanyeol and kris-- well ok, i STARTED to write one but halfway through i ran out of gas and everything escaped me. maybe i'll finish it one day and post it.  
> thank you for reading!  
> comments and kudos are a wonderful morning snack.


End file.
